


Officers Verse

by ConfusedGoatee_01



Series: Hard Knock City [4]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 33,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfusedGoatee_01/pseuds/ConfusedGoatee_01
Summary: Anthology stories following the events of "A Wolf's Song."





	1. A fishy friend

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia, Disney or any of its characters.
> 
> Criticism always welcome!

Nadine's apartment was missing something. There was a new sofa, one large enough for the feline to stretch out on, a "new" television, though that was more for Ralph, and a new dresser from ITREEA. Even after the wolf moved in completely, something still didn't feel right. It was like there was an empty space that needed the right thing to fill it. The tiger had silently contemplated her dilemma, considering every angle until it was a dizzying spiral of circular logic. She came to a startling conclusion.

Not  _ **something**_ , but  _ **someone**_.

The feline's instinctual need to nurture was causing the problem. She had found her mate, the one to spend the rest of her life with, now her subconscious was screaming for the need to procreate. Nadine wondered if she experimented earlier in life if this would have been a problem, or would her ventures into sexual freedom not have mattered? A question to ask Auntie Zaina one day, many, many years down the road. It also didn't matter what her body or subconscious wanted. No matter how many times her and Ralph " _connected_ ," it would not end in pregnancy.

That left Nadine with two options. The first, the couple adopts a kit and they become parents. Considering that the tiger and wolf were still working through their familial problems, as well as only two months into their relationship, that choice seemed premature at best. The second, and much more reasonable, that was a bit of a kithood dream of the feline's as well.

A pet.

Nadine always wanted one when she was little. Her parents saw it as a waste of time and money. The little striped cub would dream of rainbow feathers, scaly skin, and glimmering scales, but alas they never came true. As she grew older, and her problems turned towards puberty and an arranged marriage, this dream was cast aside. Now, with the love of her life and a biological clock ringing nonstop, it seemed the best time to give it a try.

The tiger laid out her plan carefully. She'd butter the lupine up, use all of her feminine guile, do that thing that Dani showed her, and then ask the innocent question when the wolf was at his weakest.

It was perfect.

* * *

Nadine and Ralph were relaxing on their couch, the tiger in the corner with the wolf lying down. They had changed out of their uniforms, with the lupine relaxing in a white undershirt and black boxers while the feline wore a black beater and her blue pajama bottoms. His head rested on the cat's lap, who was running a paw up and down the lupine's neck and head. She gently stroked towards Ralph's ears, scratching lightly with the tips of her sheathed claws, before running it back down to just above his shoulders. The wolf hummed with pleasure as his tail wagged happily. He was in wolfy heaven.

Nadine skipped her afternoon workout, and ordered a large cheese pizza with extra cheese from the lupine's favorite pizzeria. Ralph ate three slices, while the feline nibbled on two. She'd work off the calories later, but no need to feel bloated. The leftover slices sat in the cardboard box on the kitchen table, a grinning white, green and red mouse on the cover staring at the couple. The television was on, but the couple wasn't paying much attention to it. Both lost in thought.

The tiger was trying to figure out her next move. Should she wait a little while longer? Should she ask now? Would she need provide  _ **extra**_  encouragement? Nadine didn't want to use sex as a bargaining chip, the idea diminished the act itself, but she  _ **really**_  wanted a pet! The deeper, more unsettling, question in the feline's mind was, what was she willing to give up?

Nadine believed this to be an important decision, one that would shape the way the couple dealt with arguments. She wanted them to be open in their discussions, but wasn't sure how express this. Her lack of relationships before Ralph, as well as a lack of guidance from anyone in her family on the matter, left the feline feeling completely unprepared. Finally, the tiger  _really_   _ **really**_ wanted a pet!

"Nadine, you ok?"

The big cat blinked, then looked down at the wolf in her lap. "Yes, why?"

Ralph's eyes were still closed with ears tilted back slightly. He looked very relaxed, but he readjusted and placed his nose against the feline's right thigh. She could feel the lupine's cool inhale through his nostrils, followed by a blast of hot air.

"First off your scent changed," he stated confidently, as if Nadine would ever doubt his smelling prowess. "Second off…" the wolf pointed to the top of his head, "You stopped petting me."

Nadine blinked again, just now noticing her left paw hovering above the lupine. "Sorry...I got lost in thought."

Ralph chuckled, "I can smell that." He rolled over to face the feline with a bemused smile. "What's on my kitty's mind?"

The tiger sighed with a shake of her head, placing her hovering paw on the wolf's stomach. "I...I want something…"

"Yeah I got that." Ralph snorted and rolled his eyes at the feline's surprised expression. "You ordered pizza on a weekday and are doing that thing that Dani does to James.  _Of_ _ **course**_ you want something!"

Nadine chuffed indignantly, "What if I  _just_  wanted to try it out?"

"Yes, but pairing it with pizza gave you away!" countered the wolf. He reached up and poked the feline on the nose, "I gotcha!"

The tiger looked away from the smugly correct lupine. She opened her muzzle, but hesitated to continue. Nadine eventually sighed and glanced at Ralph, "I...want a pet…"

The wolf blinked, then shrugged with a smile, "Ok."

Nadine's brow rose, "Ok?'

Ralph's smile grew as he nodded, "Yeah. We're adults, so how hard could a pet be?" The corners of his smile twitched down, but the lupine shook his head. "No, yeah. We can totally take care of...whatever you want." The wolf looked at the feline expectantly, "What  _ **do**_  you want?"

The cat frowned, "I...I don't know." The feline thought for a moment, then nodded her head resolutely, "But I'll know when I see it."

Ralph laughed, "Alright then! Looks like we're getting something!"

Nadine smiled lovingly at the lupine. Apparently her very smart wolf knew all along, and it appeared that she didn't need to do anything extra to convince Ralph. The small weight of doubt in the tiger's heart dissipated. They'd be ok, so long as they talked.

"Could you, uh, do something for me?" asked Ralph timidly.

The feline frowned, "What is it?"

The wolf lifted up his shirt, slipping it past the tiger's resting paw. "Rub my belly, and you can have a  _ **hundred**_  pets!" whined Ralph, head lolling backwards as his tail whipped against the couch.

Nadine chuckled, shaking her head at the wolf's antics. She ran her paw up and down Ralph's stomach, tips of her claws scratching gently through his soft grey fur. The lupine let out a moan that sounded  _ **awfully**_  like when they performed another activity. The tiger would tease him about it later, but for now she would enjoy the male's mirthful performance.

Maybe Ralph  _ **did**_  need some extra convincing…

* * *

The couple returned back from their trip to the pet shop, successful in their mission. When Nadine arrived at "PetWise," she expected to be drawn towards the birds or reptiles. Bright feathers or exotic colored scales was what the tiger expected to draw her eye. Instead she was drawn to something a little wetter.

The feline held a small, clear plastic container with a green lid filled to the brim with water between her large paws. In the water swam a shiny blue green fish with red on its back and lower fins. The store owner, a bored giraffe, informed the tiger that the fish was a called a peaceful betta. The cat tried to keep the container steady, fearful of shaking the tiny animal or losing too much liquid. He seemed fine, but until the little guy could be put in his bowl, she would fret. Nadine finally placed the fish container on table. She crouched down to its level.

Ralph chuckled, "You ok, kitty?"

Nadine didn't respond, tail flicking nervously behind her. She reached out an extend claw to the plastic wall, and placed it against the side. The betta approached the wall, then flared out his fins. The tiger instinctively pulled away, a giggle escaping the large mammal.

"You really do like it…"

The tiger frowned and turned to the wolf. Ralph was standing in the kitchen with a soft smile and two large plastic bags on the floor next to him. The one held a three gallon glass globe bowl, perfect for the tiny fellow. In the other were supplies for the bowl, and food for the fish. The wolf lifted the bowl out of the bag, and placed it next to the sink. He chuckled and shook his head.

"This things pretty heavy." The lupine turned to the feline and gestured with his head to the bowl, "Care to give me a paw?"

Nadine straightened up, glancing at her new friend one more time, before heading over to Ralph. She grabbed the other bag of supplies, and placed it on the counter. Meticulously, the feline pulled out each item and laid it out. Three bags of stones, two small plastic plants, and the white ceramic castle for the fish to hide in. The tiger ripped open a bag of stones, and poured it into the bowl. She heard the lupine speak, but the clacking of the rocks drowned out his words.

"What?" Nadine asked, grabbing another bag.

"Why a fish?" Ralph questioned, leaning against the counter, "Out of all the animals we saw, you chose that little guy over there. So, why?"

The feline paused, bag of stones dangerously close to spilling into the bowl. "I don't know," the tiger replied truthfully, "He just looked like he needed a home." She poured the bag in.

"I mean they  _ **all**_  need a home," pressed the lupine once the second bag was emptied, "but why  _ **that**_  little guy specifically?"

Nadine grasped the third bag, mulling over the wolf's question. It wasn't an easy answer because the feline didn't know  _ **why**_. The fish just seemed perfect for them, swimming quietly in his plastic container, surrounded by others like him but unable to interact. The tiger stopped, realization dawning on her.

"It's...because he seemed lonely..." answered Nadine, "...and while the birds, reptiles and other fish appeared to have friends...he didn't." She glanced at the the lupine before looking away embarrassed. "It sounds kittish," the tiger mumbled.

"I think it's adorable," Ralph began softly, placing a paw on the feline's forearm, "that you don't want even fish to be lonely." He smirked with a raised brow, "Though how do you know it's a guy?"

"He looks like a guy," Nadine assured, confident in her assessment. She glanced at the wolf to see him smirking.

"So what's his name?" the lupine asked, resting his muzzle on the feline's arm, "Is it like Blue or Speedy or-"

"It's Harold." interrupted the tiger. She poured the third bag of stones into the bowl.

"Harold?" repeated Ralph. The feline nodded. "Uh...why Harold?"

Nadine frowned, and glanced over her shoulder to the fish. He just  _ **looked**_  like a Harold! She shrugged, "He just is."

"Alright..." conceded the wolf, lifting his head from the tiger's arm, "...but I think something like Aqua or Flash would be better."

The feline smirked, and poked the lupine on the nose. "That's why you can't name him." She chuckled and Ralph laughed boisterously.

"Alright you got me there." The wolf gave the tiger a nudge, "Go look at your Harold. I'll finish up."

Nadine nodded, with the knowledge that when the bowl was too heavy she would have to lift it. She loved Ralph with all her heart, but the feline was easily the stronger of the two. The tiger once more resumed her position in front of Harold's temporary container. She smiled as the fish swam lazily back and forth.

"Welcome home Harold," Nadine whispered, placing a claw against the plastic.

Harold flared his fins.


	2. Improv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Officer Wolford performs improv. Officer Fangmeyer doesn't approve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia, Disney or any of its characters.
> 
> Criticism always welcome!

Ralph wasn't completely sure what to do. This wasn't the first time that he faced off against an armed assailant, but never one whose specific goal was the officer's life. The wolf thought he should feel flattered, or maybe more scared than what he was, yet his biggest emotion was confusion. Thankfully, instead of panicking as other untrained professionals might, the lupine truly was an actor at heart.

Improvisation was  _ **always**_  possible.

"So  _ **why**_  me?" the officer once again asked, paws raised and facing the white wolf with the gun. He kept his ears up and tail relaxed behind him, trying to appear as calm as possible. "I mean, I understand the part because I'm a cop, but you're really aiming for me?"

"Yes," the dangerous mammal snarled, wearing a worn pair of blue jeans and a stained red t-shirt, "I'm here to kill you."

"Huh," replied Ralph as nonchalantly as possible. He glanced about the old apartment, noting the different stains on the walls and ceiling. The roof was low, so low that if the officer jumped he'd hit his head. There was no carpet, no furniture, not even a kitchen sink, but there were two grimy windows. One to the left of the officer, with the other behind the assailant. It was in desperate need of repair, and more than likely hadn't been lived in for awhile. The stench of mold permeated the entire apartment. The grey wolf turned back to his captor. "...so why me?"

"Because I'm going too," answered the white wolf, pointing the gun at the other lupine, "and that's it."

"Well that's boring."

The assailant furrowed his brow and cocked his head, 'What?"

"Well I mean, it's kinda boring," Ralph said with a shrug, "I thought that...you know...I'd be killed because I killed someone's dad or something."

"Wait, you  _ **killed**_  someone!?" exclaimed the criminal, eyes going wide and weapon pointing to the floor.

"No, of course not," the officer replied with shake of his head, "but I mean, that's what movies tell us, right?"

The white wolf scowled, opened his muzzle, then closed it. Finally, he spoke. "So… why bring it up?"

Ralph shrugged, "Mostly stalling." He glanced at the window to his left, then back at the other lupine. "My partner's somewhere outside, probably wondering why I haven't checked in." He glanced at the window again, then back at the criminal. "She gets real antsy when I don't." For a third time, the grey wolf glanced at the window.

"What are you looking at?" questioned the white wolf suspiciously.

"A dramatic entrance," Ralph replied casually, "She's probably coming through that window."

"You're lying!" snarled the criminal, pointing the gun back at the officer.

"Ok," Ralph responded. The grey wolf stared openly at the window, as if expecting it to happen at any moment. He glanced at the other lupine with a wry grin, "Your choice."

The assailant hesitated, glancing between the window and the officer. He stepped closer to Ralph. The white wolf sneered as he kept the gun pointed at the other lupine.

"Your  _ **partner**_  won't shoot if you're shield."

Ralph nodded, "Not a bad idea." He smiled apologetically, "She's also  _ **definitely**_ not coming that way." Glass shattered behind the assailant. The white wolf tense, jaw falling open, before beginning to sway. The officer reached forward and clasped the criminal's shoulders. "Alright, alright," Ralph mumbled, "Let's just...ease you down." Slowly, the officer lowered the criminal to his side as two darts protruded out of his back.

The white wolf open his muzzle to speak, but nothing came out. He tried to raise his weapon, paw shaking and barely holding it up. Before the lupine could pull the trigger, his eyes rolled to the back of his head. He passed out.

Ralph sighed with a shake of his head, "Really shouldn't have tried this on the ground floor." He looked up to see Nadine on the otherside of the shattered window. The tiger's hazel eyes were narrowed on her partner, glaring daggers at the grey wolf. Her tranq pistol still in paw as she walked away. The wolf's ears pinned back as his tail slipped between his legs. He swallowed dryly.

"I'm in trouble."

* * *

"What were you  _ **thinking**_?" Nadine hissed, tail whipping furiously behind her as her paws, and claws, were outstretched towards the wolf, "You could have been  _ **killed**_?!"

"I trusted you had my back," Ralph replied, shrugging nervously as he smiled weakly, "and the guy  _ **definitely**_  didn't have a plan."

"He  _ **planned**_  enough to get you to the apartment!" the tiger exclaimed, "If I hadn't been outside, who  _ **knows**_ what could have happened!" There was silence as Nadine's words sunk in. The feline stepped back, and leaned heavily against the back of a white plastic chair.

They were in the Precinct One breakroom. The tiger hadn't said a word to the wolf till they reached the room. She deposited the still knocked out perpetrator with Clawhauser, then marched with purpose to the nearest open door, not looking to see if the lupine followed. He smartly did. Co-workers of all sizes made way for the irate female, casting a mixture of concerned and bemused glances at Ralph. He didn't speak, but tried to smile reassuringly. It faltered each time.

The room was simple in design. Bleach white walls surrounded them, white cabinets on Ralph's left, and white tables and chairs on the right. The breakroom was empty save for the couple. A few officers had been quietly eating their lunches, but they all got the message when a fuming tiger and sullen wolf walked in. It was only after the door closed with their last co-worker did Nadine finally speak.

Now though, she looked tired.

The feline moved from leaning on the chair to sitting in it. She was resting her head in her paw, breathing in and out deeply. Ralph continued to stand, shifting nervously from paw to paw. The tiger sighed heavily, "Do you remember what the Chief said to us?"

"That if he catches Wilde, he'll shave his tail."

Nadine snorted, a small smile appearing then disappearing. "Not this morning, but day we were partnered back up."

Ralph shrugged, "He doesn't like putting couples together." The wolf rolled his paw, "Something about getting distracted by your curves."

Nadine groaned, "He did  _ **not**_  say that."

The wolf shot a wry grin at the tiger, "You remember your way, and I'll remember mine!"

"What  _ **else**_  did he say?"

Ralph frowned. He, of course, remembered the talk the wolf and the cape buffalo had about going undercover. The lupine hadn't brought this up to the feline, not wanting her worrying about the possible assignment. Other than that, there wasn't anything else. The wolf shrugged with an apologetic smile, "No idea."

The feline sighed with a shake of her head, "Chief Bogo told us about mammals blaming you for the Diet, specifically  _ **angry**_  mammals."

The wolf furrowed his brow, trying to remember what Nadine was talking about. He jerked his head back as the memory came back. "Oooh!...wait," Ralph's brow rose, "Didn't he call them idiots?"

Nadine raised an open paw. "What do you call trying to murder you on the ground floor of an abandoned apartment in the middle of the day?"

Ralph nodded, "Fair enough."

"I...I understand why you went in," the feline started, her expression changing from frustration to worry, "and I know I couldn't have fit, because...because I'm so  _big_ -"

"You're the perfect size for me," Ralph interrupted, softly smiling at his kitty.

Nadine smiled reservedly, glancing away bashfully from the lupine. "...but not for the building," she finally continued, her hazel gaze returning to the wolf, "and we need to start taking that into consideration."

Ralph frowned, folding his arms defensively, "Why?"

"Ralph, no matter how much you fool around, you aren't one." Nadine grimaced, "You said that he was trying to kill you. Not any officer, but  _ **you**_!" A paw moved to her neck, and she pulled out a steel chain from beneath her kevlar and uniform. The feline held up a familiar silver ring. "We need to work smarter," continued the tiger, gaze locked onto the ring as she twirled it between her much larger digits, 'and we need to call back-up when only one of us can enter."

The lupine grimaced. Nadine twirling her mark reminded Ralph that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with the tiger. He didn't want to cut their time together short by even a second. The wolf sighed and nodded, "Ok."

"We're also telling the Chief about this."

"What if he separates us?" Ralph questioned desperately, unwilling to go another day in the Z.P.D. without his tiger.

"Then it'll be for the right reason," countered Nadine calmly, "You know the Chief just wants us to get home safe...and I want that too."

Ralph sighed again and looked away His ears pinned, and tail hung limp between his legs. "I know," the wolf finally answered, glancing at his partner, "but I don't have to like it."

The feline shook her head with a smile, "I can't argue that." She gestured for the wolf to come closer. "Come here, I want a kiss."

The lupine's ears shot up, as he cocked his head in confusion. "Didn't you say making out at work?" He stepped closer, pointing an accusatory claw at the larger mammal, "You said we'd get distracted."

"We would," agreed Nadine.

"But now you want to kiss?" Ralph pressed with narrowed eyes, "I feel like this is an M.R. trap." Nadine covered her muzzle, but not fast enough for the lupine to catch a growing smile. "It  _ **is**_ , isn't it?"

"No," the tiger answered, "and I think I figured a way to kiss and not get distracted."

Ralph snorted, " _Definitely_ impossible." The wolf was a step away, and with the tiger sitting they were almost at equal height. "I  _ **always**_  get distracted by your kisses!"

Nadine blushed, but didn't look away. She gingerly brought the ring to her lips, and placed a gentle kiss on it. The feline then held it out expectantly.

Ralph rolled his eyes, but acquiesced. He leaned in, and placed a kiss on the extended ring. The look of happiness in the feline's eyes made him want to do it again and again. He smiled affectionately as she slipped her ring back under her uniform. "I guess we should start working again."

"Yes, we shall," Nadine replied seriously. She stood from her seat, and straightened to her full height, "Let's go...partner."

Ralph followed behind the feline with a wry grin. "You were gonna say love, weren't you?"

"No." denied Nadine a little too forcefully. She quickened her stride out of the breakroom and to their office.

The lupine snickered as he sped up to keep pace. No matter how intimidating his partner may look in uniform, she was still his easily flustered kitty. If things had gone south today, the wolf wouldn't be here to enjoy this moment. Ralph may have been good at improvising, but he was better at taking orders.

"Nadine, wait up!" he called out cheerfully, ignoring all the confused stares around them, "I need to know what you were gonna  _ **say**_!" Nadine didn't respond, but Ralph would find out sooner or later.

He always did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays to all! Just a quick little chapter I wanted to put out. Let me know what you think!


	3. Understanding Inter part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juliet Wolford takes a step towards understanding interspecies relationships.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia, Disney or any of its characters.
> 
> Criticism always welcome!

          Juliet sat morosely on her bed, paws folded on her lap and ears pinned back. Her apartment was just like the rest of the single units, big enough for a bed and dresser with a small closet and singular window. Bathroom, laundry and kitchen were on the ends of the hall, with the she-wolf's room in the center. The room itself wasn't much, old concert posters and clippings of the hottest new wolf stars used to hang on the walls, but now there were only dust outlines. When she first moved into her own place, even though it was in the same building as where she grew up, the she-wolf painted the walls a bright pink. Those same walls were now so faded that they were a mere shadow of their former glory.

The rust brown wolf's dinner date, a co-worker named Terrance Saghir, texted he would be there in a half hour. Normally the she-wolf would still be rushing around getting ready, but for this particular date she was ahead of schedule. Her fur was washed, combed and dried, all the way down to the tip of her tail. She wore an emerald green maxi dress, the same shade as her eyes, that hugged her waist perfectly and even had a hole for her tail. The lupine would normally put dark shading underneath her eyes to make them pop, but the intermittent tears would've made it run. She wasn't crying over the date, in fact Juliet's the one who pressed for it, but what this date represented was what drove the she-wolf to tears.

A soft knock at her door drew Juliet out of her thoughts. "Juliet," called the voice of her mother, "are you still there?"

Juliet quickly wiped away the building tears and smoothed her cheeks. "Yes mom. Terry should be here in a bit."

"Can I come in?"

"Give me a sec!" the she-wolf replied, picking at end of her comforter and dab at the corners of her eyes.

The door knob slowly turned and opened enough for the black head of Luna Wolford to poke through. Her piercing blue eyes immediately locked onto her daughter's green, and a look of pity appeared on her muzzle. "Oh Juliet!" The older lupine opened the door enough to slip through, then closed the door quietly behind her. The matriarch wore her favorite peach colored dress, an older style that seemed decades apart from the younger's apparel. She rushed to the side of her youngest, resting a paw on the brown wolf's shoulder and paw. "You can cancel or reschedule for another night!"

"No I  _ **need**_  to do this!" Juliet exclaimed. She pinched her eyes closed, and hid them in her paws. "It's  _ **my**_  fault that Ralph's gone, an-and I need to  _ **know**_!"

The mother sighed heavily, and wrapped her arm around her daughter's waist. "Don't torture yourself over Raphael's decision. He  _ **is**_  an adult!"

"B-B-But..." the younger lupine stuttered.

"But  _ **nothing**_ ," the older female soothed, "He loves a tiger, something no pack would have considered possible. It was only a matter of time before your brother left us. An-And even though it  _stings_ …" the mother paused and cleared her throat, gaining the attention of the daughter. The matriarch's eyes were misty, but she still wore a comforting smile. She sighed and hugged Juliet closer, "...even though it stings, he still loves us, and we still love him."

The daughter closed her eyes and leaned against her mother. Juliet wished she could believe the older female's reassuring words, that all of this was inevitable, but the younger lupine felt completely responsible. Ralph left because of what she told their father, and she would have to live with that. Tonight was supposed to be a night of learning, of understanding something that confused Juliet, but now all she wanted to do was curl up and never leave her bed.

The brown wolf kept her eyes closed as she straightened up. She tried to breathe deeply, but hitched breaths stopped that. "I'll be ok mom...I can to do this." Juliet continued to breathe in and out slowly until her emotions finally leveled out. The young lupine cleared her throat, smiled, and opened her eyes. "I  _need_  do this..." the daughter whispered, staring straight ahead, "...for Ralph…"

The mother sighed heavily, rubbing her youngest back gently, "Try to have fun Juliet.  ** _That's_** what Raphael would have wanted."

Juliet nodded curtly, her paws desperately gripping the comforter on her bed as her body shook. She would need to splash warm water onto her eyes and make sure her fur was still pristine, maybe even blow dry it out real quick. At the moment though, the daughter just wanted her mother's comforting touch a little while longer. Terry could wait a little while.

* * *

             Juliet didn't know what to expect when her date said he was taking her somewhere "Exotic." Normally that meant a trip to the Rainforest District, where they would go to some hole in the wall bar or look at pretty birds. It normally didn't mean a trip to the Canal District, and all of its pungent smells. The lupine had visited the district once on a field trip to the marina, and would never forget the wretched aroma. So much so that when Terry stated their destination, the wolf was tempted to jump out of the car!

"A-Are you  _ **sure**_  you put in the right address? Juliet questioned, grimacing at the passing marshy landscape.

"Oh yeah," Terry replied easily, "been there a couple times now. Honestly it's my first date go-to."

The lupine turned to the driver, a brownish-yellow coyote, with a surprised expression. "Others have gone with you... _ **willingly**_?"

The coyote laughed, keeping his brown eyes on the road and paws on the steering wheel, "Every single one of them!" He glanced at the lupine with a wry smirk, "though none as pretty as  _ **you**_."

Juliet faced forward, an unexpected blush reddening her ears and heating her cheeks. She had been complimented before, but it felt different coming from the smaller canid. The lupine glanced about the vehicle, hoping for anything to distract her. Terry owned a midnight blue two door muscle car with chrome hubcaps and a burgundy interior. The powerful engine vibrated the car with each press of the gas. When he pulled up in it, the wolf was completely shocked at how pristine it appeared. Her amazement continued when the coyote opened the passenger door for her, and the female found ample leg room. She was at least a head taller than her date, so to find such a comfortable ride was unexpected.

What also surprised the lupine was how well dressed Terry was. The canid normally wore comfortable looking button downs and slacks with goofy ties, not a pressed black suit with a immaculately white button down and no tie. He looked handsome, which Juliet's mind continued to remind her each time she glanced in his direction. Maybe that was the cause of her blushing.

"And we're here!" Terry happily announced, pulling the car into a small parking lot. Attached to the parking lot was a glass building with brass framed doors, seemingly filled to the brim with foliage. The place seemed abandoned, save for a beat up truck with a faded logo that read "Flower Power." A llama was opening the door of the older vehicle, and sliding into the passenger seat as the coyote pulled into a spot in front of and just to the left of the doors. He quickly undid his seat belt, and rushed out of the car around the front. He opened the door for the lupine with a shallow bow and warm smile.

Juliet smiled, though it felt strained. "Thank you," the wolf whispered. She slid out of the car and smoothed out her dress. The lupine glanced past the coyote to the front door, spotting white letter on the doors that read "Aromanauts." Before the she-wolf could ponder the odd name, the stench of decaying vegetation and low tide filled her nose. "Ah!," Juliet exclaimed, covering her nose and hoping she could ignore the smell, "It's worse than I remember!"

"We just gotta get inside," Terry explained, closing the car door with a slam and guiding the lupine towards the front door of Aromanauts, "Once we get in, it'll get  _ **much**_  better!"

Juliet wasn't sure how much better it could get, but she allowed the male to open the door and usher her inside. Her doubts were immediately quashed when she crossed the glass threshold. The wolf's nose was once more assaulted, but instead of decay she smelled what the lupine could only think of as life. The she-wolf stared wide eyed around her, surrounded by foliage of all colors, shapes and sizes. She barely recognized  _ **any**_  of the plants, but the aroma  _ **amazing**_! It was a shock to her system, like moving from pure garbage to a long forgotten forest.

"Oh my…" the she-wolf whispered in shock, stepping further into the hidden oasis, "this place...it's…" the setting sun shining through the glass ceiling, mixed with the soft flourescent lights above, cast elongated shadows on the floor, "...it's…" Juliet's gaze settled in front of her, revealing several delicate white marble tables with intricately designed cast iron chairs, "...it's…" a onyx maitre'd eyed the pair with a bemused smile as he picked up two menus from a black podium and started for them, "...it's perfect!" Juliet squealed, throwing her paws up in the air. She twirled in place to face date, a genuine smile on her muzzle, when she froze.

Terry was standing with his head cocked to the side, paws in his pockets, and a soft smile. He looked so happy, and for a brief moment, so handsome. It was several moments before Juliet remembered their differences.

She was a wolf. He was a coyote.

Close in appearance, enough for kits, but so different in many other ways. Wolf culture was constricting and joyless, forcing its members to live by a code that the lupine doubted anyone enjoyed. Coyotes though...she didn't know. In fact, up until Juliet asked Terry out, the lupine never truly considered their differences. All that mattered for the longest period of time was what  _ **she**_  wanted to do and how  _ **she**_  was going to accomplish it. But standing there, looking at her date appear as happy as the female was just moments ago, it reminded Juliet of the real purpose of get together.

Terry shook his head with an amused smirk, "What's the matter? You look like you've seen a  ** _ghost."_**

Juliet blinked, then tried to smile sincerely once more. It never came "I-I was just caught off guard," the wolf lied, "and forgot that you were here too."

The coyote's brow rose, his ears twitching as if to pin back, "Would you...rather I wasn't here?"

The lupine shook her head automatically, "...no…" Juliet tried to smile again, and this time it stuck. "I'm... _ **really**_  glad I'm here with you," the lupine stated truthfully.

Terry walked towards the wolf, still smiling fondly, and gestured to behind her, "Our table's ready."

Juliet turned back to the rest of the restaurant. The maitre'd was standing in front of the she-wolf, and gave a curt bow with a reserved smile.

"Welcome to Aromanauts."

* * *

             Juliet didn't know what to expect from Aromanauts, outside of its stunning beauty, and was surprised to see that it served very little in the way of food. However, it did have an impressive assortment of teas. The wolf furiously studied the menu for anything that peaked her interest, only to find most of it did.

"Do you need some help?" Terry offered.

The lupine glanced over her menu sheepishly at her date, whose menu didn't appear touched, and ducked back down with ears tilting back. "I-I think I got it." She bit her lower lip as she tried to figure the differences between black, green, white and herbal teas. With her limited experience, Juliet preferred coffee, she decided.

"I think…I want the Ankara Delight." The she-wolf looked up proudly from her menu, only to see a strained smile on her date's muzzle. She frowned, "What?"

Terry cleared his throat and shifted in his seat, "That's a pretty strong tea." He smiled awkwardly and scratched the top of his head, "Do you, uh, mind if I make a suggestion?" Juliet's frown remained, but she nodded. The coyote flipped open his menu, and dragged a claw effortlessly down a page. "I...think...their Silver Needle with jasmine petals would be good for you." The male closed his menu confidently, "It's a more delicate tea, and the petals  _ **really**_ add to the aroma."

Juliet wasn't as confident as her date, but she also lacked the apparent experience he possessed. She eventually shrugged, "Ok, what about you?"

"Oh, the Ankara Delight," terry replied with a broad grin, "it  _ **really**_  is a good tea, but  ** _very_**  strong."

The she-wolf chuckled, "So I picked perfectly for you?"

"It seems you have," the coyote answered, his grin turning to a softer smile, "and I hope that you'll allow me to pick the food." He opened his muzzle to continue, but stopped and smiled apologetically, "I hope I don't seem controlling. I just want you to have a  _good_  time."

Juliet idly shook her head, "You're fine. I don't know what I'm doing anyway..."

Terry frowned, and was about to speak, when their waiter arrived. A well dressed otter with a white button down and black pants informed the pair of the specials. The coyote gave both of their drinks, and also ordered several sweet and savory tarts with a bowl of fruit to share. Juliet remained silent, using her time to admire the beautiful scenery. When the waiter finally left, the lupine suspiciously watched the smaller mammal head towards the kitchen. What did he think about the two?

Terry cleared his throat, catching the wolf's attention. He smiled apologetically and leaned forward onto the table. "It's kinda rude of me to ask...but why'd you ask me out?"

Juliet cocked her head to appear confused, but she understood what her date was asking. "What do you mean?"

The coyote smirked with a raised brow, "I asked you out months ago, never got a response." He rolled a paw in the air, "Then one day,  ** _you_**  ask  ** _me_**  out." Terry brought up his paws defensively, "I'm sorry if it sounds insulting, but it's a little odd to me."

The wolf's ears pinned back, as she wrapped her arms around her and looked away. Was it really that obvious she had an ulterior motive? Juliet grimaced, "You're...right about it seeming odd...I…" She pinched her eyes shut as her emotions welled up. "I'm  _ **sorry**_  about this. I-I did ask you out for a selfish  _reason_." The lupine cringed at the coyote's soft "oh..." Juliet blew out a slow breath and turned back to her date, eyes growing misty. She smiled weakly, "I didn't expect you to go all out on...me…"

Terry smiled just as weakly as the wolf felt. "Well...you, uh…" He cleared his throat and pulled at his collar, "...you've had my attention for awhile, and I wanted to make a good...  _ **impression**_."

Juliet's smile grew, "You did an  _ **amazing**_ job Terry...and…" the lupine's mirth fell, "...and any girl would be lucky to have you…" An awkward silence settled between the two, with the wolf unable to meet the coyote's gaze. Finally, Terry broke the silence with an important question.

"Why'd you do it?"

The she-wolf struggled to find the words to explain her reasoning. She knew that what she did was odd, by anyone's standards let alone wolves, but this was something that  _ **she**_  needed to do. Maybe it was best to tell the whole story.

"My brother left the pack because of  _me_ ," Juliet started, still not looking at the male, "He...he…" the lupine breathed in and out slowly, trying to still her erratic heart, "...he told me, in confidence, that he loved someone...a tiger…" Finally the female looked up at the coyote. He was listening with a calm expression, paws folded on the table, ears focused on her, and brown eyes filled with compassion. Juliet's lower lip quivered, and she looked away in shame. "And I  _ **broke**_  that trust!" The dam broke and tears rolled down the female's cheek. She felt pitiful, crying in public and in front of a co-worker. Even worse this was the she-wolf's idea, and she apparently couldn't keep it together long enough to get through one date. Her mother was right, Juliet should've cancelled…

The lupine's misery was interrupted by the chink of porcelain and the faint smell of jasmine. Juliet blinked dumbly at the white porcelain cup and saucer, delicate blue flowers painted on the sides, then up at the otter server who had brought it. The waiter kept his wide eyed gaze off the wolf, apparently just as embarrassed as she was over her crying. The female wiped futilely at her red eyes with the back of her paw, before picking up a cloth napkin and dabbing at it.

"I'm sorry," Juliet mumbled to both males, not meeting their gazes, "I'm just a  _ **mess**_ …"

"It's alright," Terry tried to soothe, "though usually my dates cry  _ **after**_  dinner!"

The she-wolf chuckled, shaking her head as she continued to dab at her eyes. "I can't imagine any of your dates crying," Juliet admitted eyeing the coyote with a small smile, "You're too good for that."

The male snorted, "Let's not put me on a pedestal. I've  _ **definitely**_ made mistakes before." He smiled awkwardly and scratched the back of his head, "Granted those mistakes have led me here, so they couldn't have been  _ **too**_  bad!"

The lupine hid a growing smile behind a paw, "Stop that."

Terry cocked his head to the side and smiled innocently, "Stop what?"

"Trying to make me feel better," Juliet answered petulantly, "I don't deserve it."

"I think you do," the male countered seriously, "You made a mistake, and are trying to learn from it." He shrugged with a genuine smile, "Not everyone would do that." Terry's smile turned wry as he shifted in his chair, "Of course, your doing the equivalent of wanting to learn how to swim, so you jumped in the Canal." The wolf snorted and the male's grin grew. Terry leaned on the table and lowered his voice. "How about I make you a deal? I'll tell you whatever you want to know about interspecies dating, all the ins  _and_  outs, sparing no detail."

"And what do I have to do?" Juliet asked, not sure what she could give to equal this unfiltered information.

Terry frowned looking down at his cup of tea as he tappied it absentmindedly. A small smile appeared on the coyote's muzzle as he glanced at the lupine then back down. "Share some tea with me every now and then," the male stated shyly. He looked at lupine with an embarrassed smile, "I...don't do enough outside of my apartment."

Juliet had a hard time believing that Terry, the male who radiated with confidence, somehow didn't have a nightlife. Still, if all it was was hanging out, which the wolf would make sure that's  _ **all**_  it was, than the female could agree to the terms. Especially since this would stop her in hindsight terrible plan of simply asking different mammals out. The lupine nodded, "Ok."

The coyote's smile grew, "Great!" Terry shifted in his seat, straightening out his suit jacket before gingerly grasping his cup. "I think quid pro quo would be best."

Juliet cocked her head in confusion, "What?"

"I'll answer your questions, if you answer mine," the male explained, hiding his obvious smile behind his tea, "That way it's less a lecture and more a discussion."

The lupine's brow rose. What could the coyote want to know. She frowned before answering cautiously, "Ok…" Juliet pointed a threatening digit at the male, "but nothing weird or  _ **too**_  personal!"

Terry scoffed in mock disgust, "Ma'am, I would  _ **never**_!"

" _ **Riiiight**_ ," Juliet drawled in disbelief. She picked up her cup, and curiously sniffed it. The tea smelled amazing. The lupine gingerly brought it to her lips, and sipped it. "Do you want me to start?" the wolf asked after a second sip.

"How about I break the ice?" Terry easily replied, "Tell me about your brother."

The she-wolf sucked in a surprised breath, her ears pinning back as she grimaced in pain. She hadn't expected that. Juliet's initial response was to not answer, however if the coyote was being open with her, she needed to do the same. The lupine placed her cup back on the saucer with a deep sigh, "Where do I start?"

"From the beginning," Terry pressed with a gentle smile and glancing around, "We've got time."

Juliet tried to smile, but it never came. She sighed heavily again, hanging her head in shame. The wolf glanced at the coyote, before looking down at the table. It felt impossible to talk about Ralph, but the male across from her offered no way out. Terry simply sat quietly while the lupine struggled to find the right words. Finally, she sighed one more time, before beginning to speak.

"His name is Ralph," Juliet mumbled, more to the table than the other occupant, "He's my second oldest brother. He's strong, goofy, has a big heart, and…and I  _ **really**_  miss him!" The lupine finally looked at the coyote with tears welling in her eyes and whispered, "I really  _ **do**_ …"

"I can tell," Terry murmured, resting his cup of tea back on the table. He cleared his throat and shifted in his seat, then gestured with a paw to the she-wolf. "What would you like to know first?"

Juliet sniffed, dabbing her tears away once more. Now was not the time for them. The wolf finally was getting answers, and she would learn  _ **everything**_ she could from the coyote. The lupine would do her best to understand interspecies relationships, and maybe someday she would be able to tell Ralph. Maybe one day he would forgive her. Maybe one day, Juliet would forgive herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a bit since I updated OV, and I promise I haven't abandoned it. Breaking Point takes up much of my time, but I've been working on other chapters for OV. Let me know what you think!


	4. Understanding Inter part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juliet and Terry enjoy a beautiful day together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia, Disney, or any of its characters.
> 
> Criticism always welcome!

Juliet sighed contently as she gazed at the blue sky above. The rust brown wolf smiled as a soft breeze ran through her fur, bringing with it the smells of the city. It was supposed to be a chilly day, but the sun broke through the dreary clouds and warmed up Zootopia. Savannah Central, with open parks between towering skyscrapers, was no exception. The female decided to enjoy her lunch out in this perfect day, and chose a clean metal bench to relax on. Thankfully the black skirt she decided to wear didn't ride up, and the teal blouse she wore was thin enough for the breeze and sun's rays to pass through. She sighed again and closed her eyes.

"You're really enjoying yourself." remarked a voice to her right.

Juliet nodded, "It's nice to get out of the office every now and then." She opened her eyes and turned towards the voice with a bright smile, "Besides, this is an  _amazing_   _ **day**_!"

The mammal joining the wolf on this wonderful day was Terry. The coyote was not dressed up like their last encounter, but in his normal attire of a white button down shirt and a brightly colored tie. Today's color was peach. The male and the female bumped into each other at the local coffee store close to the law firm where they worked. While neither was a lawyer, Terry worked payroll in Mammal Resources and Juliet one of several front desk receptionists, they were paid well enough. They also worked on different floors, the wolf on the firm's "first floor" on the fifth, and the coyote working on the "third floor" on the seventh. It made their encounters random, fleeting, and normally spread out over days, which made this shared lunch break unexpected.

"It really is a beautiful day," Terry murmured wistfully, the lupine watching his brown eyes glance over the sky with pinned ears. He then closed his eyes and chuckled, muzzle dipping down as he shook his head slowly. "I didn't expect you to talk to me again," the male admitted quietly, eyes only partially open and pointed towards the ground while his remained pinned, "I thought you were dome with me."

Juliet opened her muzzle to refute the smaller male, but in a way he was right. In their long, quiet date at Aromanauts, the coyote revealed a lot to the female. He openly talked about his early struggles with attraction to other candids, his family's slow acceptance of his sexuality, and his continued fight against the other mammals thinking that he was a deviant. The wolf hadn't expected the last part, but after some self reflection on how she used to think of interspecies dating, she understood. It would've been impossible, or at least improbable, of Juliet thinking any different if not for Ralph's break from the pack. Now...she still didn't know what to think.

"I'm sorry," Juliet whispered quietly, "It wasn't fair of me to use you like that." She hesitantly reached out a paw to touch the male, but her will faltered and it landed back on the bench. You...You talked a lot about your past," the wolf started up again, "but you didn't tell me much about  _ **you**_."

The coyote chuckled dryly, "The same could be said about  _you._ " Terry quickly glanced, then looked away. "You talked about Ralph, his likes and dislikes, and what he means to you...and I figured  _ **some**_  things out on my own." The male lifted up a paw and straightened a digit, "You love your family." He straightened out another, "You still haven't forgiven Ralph for shaving your ears when you were little." Terry straightened a third digit, "You stress eat."

"I do  _ **not**_!" Juliet exclaimed indignantly.

"You scarfed down the tarts before I even got a chance," the coyote teased with a wry grin, "I had to settle for sucking on  _grapes_!"

"You could've ordered more," the wolf countered, poking the smaller mammal in the shoulder, "What kind of cheap date only buys  _ **one**_  course?"

"The one who took his date to a  _ **very**_  expensive place!" Terry retorted, laughing as he poked the lupine's side.

Juliet let out a surprised yelp as the coyote's blunt claw tickled her. She scooted out of the male's reach. The two sat in silence, simply staring at one another and unsure of what to do next. The wolf had no clue to what to do, and no earlier dating experience helped, but she  _ **did**_  know she wanted to keep talking to Terry.

Juliet opened her muzzle to speak, at the same time as the male. They shared an uncomfortable laugh, with the lupine looking away, before finally she spoke. "I...I want to keep talking to you," the wolf stated deliberately, "but I don't want it to seem like I'm leading you on. So…" Juliet finally looked at the coyote once again with a confused grimace. "...is that ok?"

Terry smiled weakly, but nodded. "Sure...we can, uh…" the coyote frowned in thought and scratched behind his eat. He eventually shrugged with an uncertain expression. "...meet up for  _luuunch_?"

Juliet smiled, then nodded. "Ok...lunch it is."

"Great," the male mumbled sullenly, before forcing himself to smile broadly and his ears to rise, "I mean  _ **great**_! As in  _ **yeah**_  and  _ **awesome**_  and-"

"Terry," the wolf interrupted, reaching out a paw and placing it on the coyote's forearm, "I know this is... _ **awkward**_...You don't have to act different." Juliet tried to smile reassuringly, but it faltered, "Just be yourself."

"Ok," Terry sighed as his ears tilted back, "This is just…"

"Weird." the lupine supplied.

The coyote nodded curtly. He opened his muzzle then hesitated. Finally he sighed and shook his head. "Juliet...just so you know...I wouldn't do this for anyone else...but you seem...special."

Juliet snorted indignantly, "More like a special  _ **case**_!"

Terry chuckled, "...maybe that's all that it is...but I still want to talk to you too." The wolf smiled at the coyote who patted her paw still on his forearm. She hadn't noticed that she was still holding on. "Now though, we gotta go."

Juliet frowned as her ears tilted back, "Why?"

The coyote stood with a forced wry smile, Juliet's paw sliding off his arm, "Well...lunch is over, and we need to get back to work."

"Oh..."

"Yeah," Terry sighed dishearteningly, looking away from the lupine, "not enough time." The lupine hummed in agreement. He turned to the female and offered her a paw.

Juliet accepted it, and stood. They momentarily held paws, only for her to let his fall. Not wanting their impromptu meeting to end on such a odd note, the lupine stuck out her other paw to the coyote. "Good talking with you, Mister Saghir."

Terry chuckled, then grasped the wolf's paw. "Good talking to you...Miss Wolford." He leaned closer and whispered, "Friends call Terry." The coyote winked.

Juliet tried to hide her mirth behind a paw, but failed. "Friends call me Juliet," the wolf started. She leaned in closer and whispered, "But you can call me Ju."

"Ju," the smaller mammal tested quietly, pursing his lips and speaking slowly, "I like that."

The wolf's cheeks heated, and she pinned her ears back for fear of Terry seeing her blush. Juliet pointed in the direction of the law firm with her free paw. "We should go."

The coyote gestured with his head, "You go first. I'll follow in a bit."

"Ok…" Juliet drew out. Slowly, she backed away from the male, her digits gently sliding between his, "...until next time."

Terry smirked, "Until next time."

The lupine finally let go of the coyote's paw, and quickly rushed in the direction of her work. The beautiful day was ignored by the wolf, mind frazzled all Juliet could focus on was making it through the day. That final moment with Terry was…different. Different than their date, than any conversation before. So different that she needed time to think. Just...some time before their next conversation. That's all she needed.

Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normally I do 3 chapter arcs, but Understanding Inter will not follow that formula. It'll either be 4 or 5 chapters, depending on some things I want to do in the story. I'm still working on other chapters for OV as well, so hopefully there'll be another update before the end of the month. Let me know what you think!


	5. On Patrol with Nick and Reggie part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Officer's Wilde and Weaselton write a ticket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia, Disney or any of its characters.
> 
> Criticism always welcome!

"What do you think happens when we die?"

Reginald turned to his partner with a frown and a furrowed brow, "Why?"

Wilde shrugged, the fox's keen gaze and constant smirk pointed forward. "Just thinking our perp might find out sooner than us."

The weasel remained silent as he looked out the passenger side window. The two officers were in the cruiser, patrolling Savannah Central and the lower half of the Meadowlands, when they ran into their current "altercation." Reggie had ticketed a double parked car, only for the owner of said car to come out of the bakery it was parked in front of. The officer expected the hippo in grey and blue sweats holding two full brown bags to holler and curse at the partner's, not to take off down the street. Of course "take off" was more the professional jargon, as Wilde and Weaselton easily followed the megafauna in their cruiser.

The slow speed chase clocked the cops riding a brisk two miles an hour, stopping and starting to keep pace with the massive mammal. Reggie rolled down his window and leaned out. "Stop!" the mustela yelled, "Just take the ticket and move your car!" The hippo huffed and puffed, not looking at the cruiser as his heavy steps continued on. The weasel turned back to his partner, "Should we even bother?"

Wilde's smirk grew to a wry grin. "I don't know cue, I think he's moving pretty fast. Probably should set up a roadblock and box him in."

Reggie glared at his partner, "Be serious for  ** _once_**."

"I'm  _ **always**_  serious," the vulpine replied coyly, "mammals just don't realize it!"

The mustela scoffed loudly, "The  ** _only_** thing mammals haven't realized is how much of a  ** _swindler_** you are!"

Wilde rolled his eyes, attention still on the road, "I  ** _pay_** -"

"Name the  ** _last_**   _ **time**_ ," Reggie interrupted loudly, "either I didn't pay  ** _or_** you didn't get a free meal!" The mustela waited silently as the vulpine's smirk turned into a contemplative frown. He smirked as the weasel could see the gears turning in the fox's head. "I'm  _ **waiting**_!" the smaller mammal announced sardonically.

Wilde glanced at the weasel, sarcastic retort ready on the tip of his tongue, when the vulpine's eyes went wide. He slammed on the breaks, causing the mustela to lightly jolt forward. " _ **Crackers**_ ," Wilde hissed darkly as he snatched up the mic.

"What?" Reggie automatically asked. He turned his focus back to the perp. The hippo had stopped running, and was doubled over as he leaned a hoof against a wall. The weasel cursed under his breath as the megafauna wobbled unsteadily. The officer pointed behind him to the tod as he pulled on the door handle to open it. "Call the-"

"Already on it!" Wilde interrupted.

The weasel could hear his partner talking with Clawhauser as he swung his door completely open. The small mammal climbed down to the nerf bar and blindly dug underneath his seat. Reggie blindly felt what he was looking for, a black plastic handle attached to the hard plastic case of the cruiser's automated emergency defibrillator. When his paw found its mark, he yanked hard and pulled it over his head as he jumped off the cruiser. The mustela rushed over to the heavily panting megafauna, placing the defibrillator down on the curb and moving towards the massive mammal with both paws in front of him. "Sir, I need you to sit down," the officer said calmly, his own adrenaline rushing as he tried to talk and mentally tick off the signs of a heart attack, "Just need you to relax so we can catch your breath."

The hippo desperately sucked in air, hoof leaving the building he leaned against and moved to his knees. The megafauna waved weakly at the approaching officer, swaying side to side as he tried to stay upright. "Don't...come...anycloser," the larger mammal wheezed, still trying to catch his breath.

"I need you to sit down," Reggie instructed, keeping his growing concern bottled up, "then you need to raise your arms above your head." Slowly, the hippo acquiesced and lowered himself gingerly to the pavement. The weasel watched the megafauna settle his back against the building. "Bring those arms up," the mustela pressed. Finally, and with great effort, the larger mammal raised his arms and interlocked his hooves on top of his head.

"Paramedics will be here in three," Wilde stated from behind, "How's he looking?"

Reggie turned to his partner, "Maybe winded?"

The fox's gaze raked up and down the hippo, constant smirk still in place. "Maybe...let's keep an eye on him till they arrive."

Reggie nodded in agreement, looking for any other signs of a possible heart attack. The partner's watched the suspect turned medical emergency in silence. When the weasel finally heard the telltale whine of ambulance sirens closing in, he heard the fox chuckle.

"You know what cue?"

"What?" the mustela replied, turning his attention away from the megafauna momentarily.

Wilde pulled out the shades from his breast pocket and flicked it open. His smirk grew to a knowing grin as he settled the glasses over his green eyes. "That's one  _ **killer**_  ticket."

Weaselton sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his muzzle as he  _ **refused**_  to look back at his partner. "I hate you."

"Love you too cue."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took off writing for Breaking Point this week to knock out a few short chapters for Verse. This is a four chapter arc, and I'm also finishing up another Understanding Inter chapter. I'll put the chapters out once a week, so for the next four or five weeks expect updates! Let me know what you think!


	6. On Patrol with Nick and Reggie part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Officer Wilde is cornered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia, Disney or any of its characters.
> 
> Criticism always welcome!

            Nick Wilde hated fighting. It was dirty, unnecessary, and never ended well for either party. It was the biggest hang up of becoming a cop for the fox. The idea that he would have go mono-e-mono against another mammal always left a bitter taste in his mouth and learning how to take down individuals in the Academy always left him a bit queasy. He spent most of his life avoiding confrontation, but now he was supposed to throw himself into the thick of it. It was this training, as well as being cornered, that forced the former hustler to try and fight the three mammals in front of him.

The vulpine dodged out of the way of another swipe from the badger, claws just missing the front of his uniform.

"Stop rutting moving!" the large mustela growled.

"I will when you stop  _ **swinging**_!" Nick retorted, ducking low as another swipe just missed the top of his head. He hopped back and raised his paws up defensively. "Let's just take a moment and talk this out," the fox said as calm as he could. The officer smirked and shrugged with his paws turned up, "You don't  ** _actually_**  want to hurt  ** _me_**?"

"I think he does," an ibex replied from behind the badger.

"Just hurry up," grumbled a donkey, arms folded and a scowl on snout, "We haven't got all day!"

The trio were wearing matching green and blue soccer uniforms with the initials R.F.G. on the front of their shirts. A soccer match between the Rainforest Geckos and the Sahara Square Rattlers, two of several local teams in Zootopia, was decided by a shootout. The Vipers won, but the fans of the Geckos were outraged over a blown call in the final minutes. The argument that ensued turned into a mini riot, focused on a block in Sahara Square with three sports bars were nearby. Nick and Weaselton were called in for backup as Precinct Two officers were having difficulty controlling the rowdy fans.

Almost immediately after arriving, the smaller officers were cut off from the others and forced to dodge the ongoing melee. As Nick tried to find Weaselton, he was boxed out of the crowd by the three mammals and maneuvered into the alleyway they were currently rumbling in. Normally the fox wouldn't be so easily pinned down, but the chaotic scene, and vulpine's attention focused on finding his partner, caused this predicament. Even worse, Nick's tranq pistol was missing and the constant chatter over the radio drowned out any calls for assistance. The tod truly was on his own and unarmed.

Nick dodged another wild swing, backing up to the end of the alley as the badger continued to advance. He smiled again, though he felt how panicked it must have appeared, as the fox once more tried to reason with the aggressor.

"Why would you want to fight little old me?" the vulpine posed, "I'm barely more than skin and bones!"

The badger paused momentarily, a confused look appearing on his black and white striped face. "You  ** _are_**  Nick Wilde...right?"

"How many  ** _other_**  fox cops do you know?" the ibex groaned.

The tod smirked and turned his attention to the bear, "Well we're always looking for new recruits! In fact, if you have any recommendations-"

Nick realized he just made a rookie mistake. Not even a rookie cop, but even a rookie hustler mistake. Never take your eyes off an aggressive mammal. He was reminded of that fact as out of the corner of his eye he saw the badger's thick fist swing into view. The large mustela made contact, slamming into the side of the vulpine's head. The officer's vision swam as he braced against the wall, trying to stop his descent to the ground. It was all for naught as another blow to the back of the head forced the fox to his paws and knees.

"Not often I get to beat a hero," the badger sniffed, "figured why not  ** _now_**!"

The large mustela kicked the fox's midsection, kevlar absorbing most of the punishment but not all. Nick instinctively ducked his muzzle away from his attacker and covered his head with his right arm, a pose he hadn't taken in a long time. Another blow to the midsection forced the air of the former hustler's lungs as he gritted his teeth. Nick braced for another blow, but it never came. He tentatively looked towards the trio of mammals, only to surprisingly find the ibex and donkey face down on the ground. Advancing between them, with his tranq pistol drawn, was Weaselton.

" _Finally_!" the officer sighed. He watched two mustelas stare each other down.

Weaselton's puffed out tail bounced up and down as he holstered his weapon. The partners locked gazes, and for a moment, the shadow of a manic grinned flashed across the weasel's muzzle.

"You're under arrest," Weaselton growled, his focus back onto the suspect.

The badger laughed, "You ain't taking  ** _me_**  in!"

"You're resisting?" the smaller officer posed rhetorically.

"Why don't you find out?" the larger mammal retorted.

Weaselton smirked, his left paw slowly making its way to the back of his belt. "I'm glad to hear it…"

The weasel made the first move, rushing forward and closing the remaining distance between the two mustelas. As soon as he was in range of the badger, the larger mammal growled and threw a wild haymaker at the officer. Weaselton deftly dodged to the right, and at the same time pulled out his baton hidden on the back of his belt. As the suspect turned his head towards the weasel, the officer struck. Weaselton snarled as he swung the metal baton, extending fully mid swing and connecting with the side of the larger mammal's head. The weasel followed through with the swing, bringing it low and grasping it with both paws. With a practiced baseball swing, the weasel connected the end of the baton to the inner part of the suspect's right knee. The badger let out a pained cry as he was forced to kneel. Weaselton brought the baton up high over his left shoulder and brought it down on the now exposed top of the larger mammal's head. The fox watched the badger sway forward and backwards, before finally falling back.

Weaselton calmly folded his baton back into itself, then placed it back in his belt. He walked over to his partner and offered a paw.

"Need some help?"

The tod smiled, "Maybe a bit." He reached over to the smaller mammal and placed a paw on the weasel's shoulder. With a loud groan, and a few silent curses, Nick stood back up. He leaned against the wall with a heavy sigh, gut still throbbing from the kicks. The fox quickly recovered his smirk and waved a paw at the downed badger, "I had him on the ropes."

Weaselton snorted, walking back to the downed mustela. "So, I saw." The weasel turned the suspect over, then pulled paws behind badger's back.

The fox watched his partner slap cuffs on the larger mustela's wrists before gesturing to the other two mammals. "What do you think we can get on them, cue?"

"Misdemeanors maybe," the weasel grumbled, "we'll ask the chief about it." He nudged the badger with his hind paw. "Assault, resisting arrest and public intoxication for this guy."

Nick eyed his partner carefully, "I didn't smell any alcohol…"

Weaselton sniffed and planted his paws just above his belt. "Won't be able to get a breathalyzer until he's conscious again…" The weasel glared at the larger mustela before focusing back on the vulpine. "...but you'd  ** _have_**  to be on something to take swing at a cop!"

The fox chuckled, "We'll see about that." He slowly approached his partner, arm wrapped gingerly around his midsection, "What took you so long?"

Weaselton smirked, "Caught up in paw traffic."

"Well don't make it a habit," Nick snarked, "or I'll start taking full credit for our collars!"

"Ha!" the weasel laughed sarcastically, "Without me you'd be left in the dust  ** _old_**   ** _mam_**!"

The fox scoffed at his partner with a flippant wave of his free paw, "Still young at heart!"

"And old in your  _bones_ ," Weaselton teased. He poked the vulpine in the side, "What even  _keeps_  you  ** _together_**!"

Nick winced at the tap, but smiled nonetheless. "The unconditional love of a female…" he leaned closer to the weasel with a sly grin, "...and  ** _all_**  that comes with it!"

The mustela grimaced and stuck out his tongue in disgust. "Let's just call this in," he muttered uncomfortably. The weasel turned towards the opening in the alleyway and reached a paw to the mic on his shoulder.

As his partner called for the pick-up of the three unconscious mammals, Nick smiled to himself. Weaselton may not be Hopps, but he did have a few merits…

...maybe more than a few.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another addition. My normal arcs are three chapters, but this one will be four. Understanding Inter will more than likely be five, so I may be trending to longer mini arcs. Let me know what you think!


	7. On Patrol with Nick and Reggie part three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Officers Weaselton and Wilde speak to some youthful minds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia, Disney or any of its characters.
> 
> Criticism always welcome!

        Reggie hated talking to the public, at least in an informal way. If it was a ticket, or talking to witnesses, the weasel could do that no problem. Talking to large groups, kits, or in a prominent way was a completely different story. Of course, the mustela found himself on a stage in front of a large group of kits at Savannah Central Elementary School. To add to the mustela's woes, his partner lapped up the attention.

"Yes, you to the right," Wilde called to the crowd on the floor of the gym, standing almost at edge of the stage as if putting on the performance of a lifetime, "the rhino with both hooves raised."

The chosen rhino stood, though there wasn't much need as he towered over most of his classmates even sitting. The student nervously clasped his hooves together and glanced about nervously. "Um, have you ever, like, almost  ** _died_**?"

Reggie frowned. What was with kits and death?

"Well being an officer  ** _is_**  dangerous..." the fox started solemnly, nodding his head as if to emphasize the point. The vulpine flourished a paw to the young megafauna, then pointed upwards. "...however, if it means keeping Zootopia safe, than  ** _all_**  officers are willing to put their lives on the line!" A loud applause broke out, with even some whistling and hollering added to it. Wilde bowed low, his ears almost sweeping the floor as his tail gave a quick flick.

The weasel simply stared ahead with a blank expression. This wasn't the first time they spoke in front of a group that ate out of Wilde's paw, in fact it was quite common. The fox's pseudo-celebrity status, mixed with an apparent change in curriculum to teach about the Nighthowler Incident, led the former hustler to rarely meeting a gathering he couldn't sway. This was fine for Reggie, who preferred to stay out of view. However, there was only so many times the mustela could listen to the praise heaped on his partner before he felt a twinge of jealousy.

Just a twinge.

"Officer Weaselton?"

Reggie blinked, "Huh?"

The students giggled and Wilde smirked slyly. He waved a paw to the front row of students, "I think this question is for you."

Reggie frowned as he stepped closer to his partner, unsure of what the fox meant. Standing up, though it barely made a difference, was a young weasel. She wore a simple blue dress with a matching plastic beret to her left ear. The student squirmed under the mustela officer's curious gaze, hunching her shoulders as her tail twitched nervously.

"Um...do you ever get scared?" squeaked the young jill, gaze still focused on the floor as a paw played with her beret.

An uncomfortable silence filled the gym as the officer mulled over the question. Reggie oddly felt as if what he said at that moment could sway opinions in either a positive or negative way. He didn't like that feeling. The older weasel swallowed dryly as he stole glances at the smug fox. Wilde simply stood with his arms folded and a knowing smirk. The mustela huffed, he wouldn't be made a fool of by his partner.

"I do, yeah," Reggie answered with a curt nod.

"Well, why do you  ** _do_**  it if you're scared?" the student pressed.

"Because…" the officer started hesitantly, still not sure where he was going with his thought. He glanced again at Wilde, who offered no aid and continued to watch the weasel suffer. "...because a lot of mammals are scared." He grimaced as the student cocked her head in confusion. Reggie sighed and nervously rubbed the back of his head, "What I mean is...that cops get scared like everyone else." The officer gestured to the smaller mustela. "Are you ever scared to do something, but do it anyway?" The young jill nodded. "Well, it's the same for police officers." The older weasel hesitated again but felt as though he was onto something.

"When there's a crime, a lot of mammals are scared. The bad guys can be scared, the cops can be scared, and everyone around can be scared…" Reggie gestured between him and Wilde, "...but it's the job of officers like me and Officer Wilde to make sure things don't go bad because mammals are scared." The officer planted his paws on his belt. "You know all those shows that have the cops darting the bad guy?" A low "yes" echoed from the group. "Well in real life, we don't want that. We want no one to get hurt, and...and that's what I'm  ** _really_**  afraid of!" Reggie placed a paw over his badge and glanced around the crowd. "I don't  ** _want_**  mammals to get hurt, and that's why even though I'm afraid, I still try to do my best every time."

A smattering of applause, mostly from the teachers surrounding the student body, echoed in the gym. The young jill clapped with a contemplative look on her muzzle, as if the officer had given her an impossible riddle.

The older weasel panted as his heart threatened to break out of his chest. He had never felt such an overwhelming urge to run from something mundane as  ** _speaking_**! Reggie whipped his head around when a paw gently landed on his shoulder.

It was Wilde, smiling genuinely. He gave the weasel's shoulder a quick squeeze. "Not bad for a wallflower," the fox whispered, then winked. The mustela simply nodded. The vulpine's smile reverted back to his patented smirk as he pulled his partner back from the forefront. "Officer Weaselton is quite right," Wilde announced to the room. "No officer wants  ** _any_**  mammal to get hurt!" With a dramatic flourish, the tod pulled out the pawcuffs from his belt and spun them around on a a digit. "Now, who wants to learn about our equipment?"

Uproarious shouting emanated from the students, as mammals of all different sizes and ages raised their collective paws and hooves in the hope of grasping one of the officer's items.

Reggie stepped back and away from his partner and the excited crowd, once again all eyes on the former hustler. The weasel breathed easier, knowing that the pressure was off of him. He smirked as he watched Wilde perform his magic, the crowd oohing and ahhing at the appropriate times. What didn't escape the mustela's gaze was a small set of black beady eyes that were focused on him.

The young jill continued to watch the older mustela, even as her classmates reacted with glee and astonishment at the different pieces of equipment Wilde produced from his belt. The student's unwavering gaze unnerved the normally stoic mustela looked away. Reggie had no idea what was going through the student's head.

All he could do was hope she wouldn't be afraid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just another quick Nick and Reggie chapter. This one focuses more on the fox's strengths, and gives a bit of basic insight into the weasel's thoughts. Let me know what you think!


	8. Understanding Inter part three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juliet has a revelation, and a coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia, Disney or any of its characters.
> 
> Criticism always welcome!

Juliet snorted, her coffee almost spilling.

"So unladylike," Terry teased, his own drink between his paws as he lifted off the table, "What  ** _would_**  your mother think?"

"Why am I'm with a scoundrel like you?" the wolf growled in mock anger, "telling me such improper jokes!"

The coyote shrugged, his confident smirk growing to a smug grin. "What's so wrong about learning where camels get their third hump?"

Juliet rolled her eyes, "The terrible punchline 'from humping.'" She furrowed her brow and pointed a threatening claw at the male, "I should report you."

"To who? Me?" the coyote asked innocently, bringing his coffee to his lips. He dramatically sipped from his drink, gaze never leaving the lupine, before calmly putting it down with a smile. "We're out of the office  ** _and_**  on lunch. How could this be a violation?"

"You're wrong Mister  _Em_   _Ar_ ," Juliet chided with a raised claw, "For it doesn't  ** _matter_**  if it's in the  ** _physical_** workplace, but during workplace  ** _hours_**."

"And you'd be correct, if we had paid lunch breaks," Terry swiftly countered, "However, the lunch hour is off the clock, therefore  ** _not_** in violation of Article seventeen, paragraph four, section nine of the Equality in the Workplace Act." The coyote grinned victoriously, "Don't try me."

Juliet huffed, "You do  ** _payroll_** _."_

"And I'm good at it!" the male added with a raise of his cup, "but that doesn't mean I haven't learned a thing or two!"

The brown wolf glared at the triumphant male. She needed to wipe that smirk off his muzzle  ** _somehow_**! A plan quickly developed, but she needed to act soon. Juliet slammed her cup on the table, startling the coyote. She leaned over it and closer to the male, ears pinned and lips twitching as if to snarl. Terry's expression changed to shock as his own ears pinned and he leaned away from the seemingly irate female.

"Do you know what I've learned?" whispered Juliet menacingly, placing a paw on his shoulder. Terry swallowed and shook his head. "I…" she leaned closer, her paw snaking down the coyote's arm towards his wrist, "...learned…" A hot breath from the female ran over the male's muzzle and through his whiskers, causing him to blink rapidly. "...to be  ** _quick!_** "

In a flash, Juliet grabbed Terry's coffee out of his grasp and straigthened up triumphantly. The coyote looked dumbfounded as the lupine raised the stolen coffee to her lips. "Don't try  _me_."

The male blinked for several seconds, then chuckled with a shake of his head. "I guess I should take yours then?" He reached a paw for the seemingly abandoned second coffee, but the lupine scooped it up.

"Sorry Terrace, but no such luck," Juliet teased. She brought her own coffee up to the coyote's and mock studied them. "Which one should I drink first?"

"Mine's  ** _real_**  bitter," Terry stated with a small smirk, "Wouldn't want to hurt your  _ **sweet**_  senses."

The wolf raised a brow. Juliet considered this a challenge, and she aimed to prove the male wrong. She grinned confidently and gave the coyote's cup a stir. "We'll see about that!" She raised the coffee to her lips and sipped deeply. It was sweet, nowhere near as bitter as the coyote suggested. The taste of soy cut through the coffee, aided by a healthy dose of sugar. Another flavor tickled the lupine's tongue.

A hint of spicy.

Not so much as to burn Juliet, but enough to inform the wolf of its presence. She slowly lowered the cup, then cleared her throat. The lupine tried to smile, but felt it falter. "Did you, uh...eat something?"

Terry cocked his head to the side with a contemplative frown. "Just one of those chorizo and swiss sandwiches...why?"

The lupine nodded absentmindedly as she tried not to think of several things at once. She didn't want to think about any backsplash from the coyote's lunch. She  _didn't_  want to think about how this was the closest she had gotten to kissing the male. Finally, she definitely  ** _didn't_** want to think about how much the second idea sounded better and better with each passing second. How the wolf, who stood a full head taller than her counterpart, wanted nothing more than to experience the smaller mammal in a way that could only be able to describe as  ** _aggressively_**   ** _sexual_**. Worst of all, the female just came to all of these startling conclusions at once.

"I gotta go," Juliet mumbled, placing a coffee back on the table.

"Ju?" Terry asked with pinned ears and a worried expression, "Is everything alright?"

The wolf tried to nod, but her subconscious decided to shake as well, leaving the confused lupine to create a circular pattern with her head. "Never better!" Juliet answered with as much fake enthusiasm as she could muster. Terry pushed out of his chair and stood, but she held up her open paw to stop him. Trying to quickly recover, she waved with the outstretched paw. "See you next time!" The lupine hurried for the door, keeping her head down and not looking back. An ibex dressed in a dark suit opened the door just in time for Juliet to slip through and onto the sidewalk.

The cafe the candid's met at was only a block away from the office. Normally Juliet took her time with the walk, stretching it to around five minutes. This afternoon, the wolf booked it back to the law firm, making it to the front doors in roughly two. She didn't bother to wave to front desk security for the building, completely focused on making it to the elevators. The lupine pounded frantically on the up button. The mere seconds it normally had taken felt like days were crawling by. Finally, a bell chimed, and the doors opened.

Juliet hurried into the elevator, instinctively hitting the fifth-floor button before resting against the back wall. She needed a moment to think, just second to put everything in order. The wolf grimaced as she stared up at the ceiling. Where did this all come from? They only went on  ** _one_**  date! Terry was  ** _nice_** , but he was still a  ** _coyote_**! That still mattered…

...Right?

A bell chimed, and the doors to the elevator opened to the fifth floor. The lupine pushed off the wall and back into to work. Dull, white walls greeted her, with thick black lettering that read Kepler, Little and Neighermeyer. A fake plant to the immediate left of the elevator was supposed to bring in some color. If anything, the dust that had settled on its leaves only added to the gloomy atmosphere. In front of Juliet, just below the lettering, was a black semi-circle desk with faux black and white marbling as the counter top. To the left and right of the desk were openings that led to the different offices of all the lawyers and interns of the firm.

The wolf kept her head down as she headed to her part of the desk, the left side. At the center of the desk was a well-dressed, middle aged gazelle, wearing a simple white blouse with a hidden charcoal grey skirt underneath. The herbivore's name was Gloria, and she had worked at the firm for close to twenty years. On the right, peeking out above the counter, was a set of brown rabbit ears that belonged to the lupine's other co-worker, Karen, who had worked at the firm for five. The candid had just reached her third year.

Juliet rounded the corner and slid into her seat. She placed her coffee down and tried to get comfortable. The wolf's job normally revolved around answering phone calls and emails, transferring mammals to the right lawyer, and sorting or sending out the copious amounts of mail the firm went through. Thankfully, she and Karen had sorted the day's delivery, and all she needed to do was answer any questions that came through. While the job could be filled with fast paced moments, much of it was sitting around waiting for something to happen.

Which meant gossip always happened.

"You look flustered," Gloria commented coolly, "Something happen on your lunch break?"

"Or some  _one_!" Karen chimed in, her shrill voice echoing in the enclosed space.

Juliet kept her gaze locked on her computer, staring intently and hoping for  ** _anything_**  to come through. "I don't know what you're talking about."

The gazelle snorted, " ** _Everyone's_** seen you meeting up with Terry-"

"-And  ** _everyone_** thinks your flattening the grass!" Karen interrupted.

The wolf frowned but didn't turn to face her co-workers. If she gave in, it would only get worse. "We enjoy each other's company," Juliet stated evenly, "that's all."

Gloria snorted again, "More than  ** _that_**."

"That's  _all_ ," the lupine replied, trying to keep her emotions in check.

"I get it, Ju," Karen said.

The rabbit's comment caught the wolf so off guard that she turned to look at the lapine. "You  _do_?"

Karen turned around to face the lupine, her black maxi dress blending in with the fabric of her swivel chair. She smiled apologetically, "I experimented in college with a stoat." The rabbit rolled her eyes and waved a flippant paw, "Not that it was anything  ** _serious_**." The lapine laughed at the thought, and turned back to her work.

Juliet's heart sank. The wolf slowly turned back to her own work, ears tilted back and tail wanting desperately to hide. An email appeared, and the lupine tried to busy herself with her job. Her train of thought was interrupted by her other co-worker.

"It's unnatural," Gloria muttered darkly, "two different species, sharing a bed in the good book sense. It's just  _not_   ** _right_** …"

"It's  ** _fine_** , Gloria," Karen exclaimex "just a little harmless fun, that's  _all_. Let Ju have her fill, then move on to a handsome wolf!"

The herbivore's continued to bicker, but Juliet couldn't listen anymore. If her heart sank with Karen's revelation, than it was shattered by Gloria's statement. Worst of all, not too long ago the lupine would have agreed. For so long, she believed that species should only date their own. It was something that was subtly encouraged by the packs, and not too long ago she would have blamed it on her upbringing. Now though, as she was confronted by her past beliefs with her present feelings, Juliet felt ill.

The wolf reached for her coffee, paw shaking as her emotions threatened to spill over. She gripped the cup tightly and slowly lifted the beverage to her lips. It was cold, sweet…

...and spicy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the midway point for Understanding Inter, with two more chapters left. The final Nick and Reggie chapter is in the works, but it's also the largest so it's taking some time. Let me know what you think!


	9. Understanding Inter part four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juliet struggles with her feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia, Disney or any of its characters.
> 
> Criticism always welcome!

Juliet hadn't slept the last twenty-four hours. She called out sick from work and spent most of that time in her room. The rust brown wolf would either sit or lay in bed, with a few occasions of crying on the floor. Her thoughts swirled around Terry, and what he meant to the lupine. The male either was everything or nothing, and it seemed to change for no specific reason. These battling emotions, as well as Juliet's memories, were driving her insane. If the rust brown wolf closed her eyes, even for a moment, she would see the coyote's earnest face staring back at her as they enjoyed lunch. Or him listening intently as she talked about Ralph at their first date. Or even, those small stolen moments at the office where they would catch sight of one another, and he would just gently smile.

The wolf didn't know what to do.

Now, Juliet was wallowing in her bed, face first into her pillow as she painfully pinched her eyes shut. She was trying to get some sleep, but her mind just reminded her of some funny joke the coyote told that had them both in stitches. If the lupine could just sleep for a day, an hour, even a brief minute, she could sort her feelings out better.

Maybe.

Maybe, the extra sleep would complicate the situation? Maybe she would realize that her feelings were misplaced, and in fact she had been using the coyote as a surrogate. Maybe her feelings would deepen. Maybe the wolf would fall so in love with Terry that she would have to run away-

There was a knock at Juliet's door. The lupine didn't budge. It was more than likely her mother, and the daughter didn't want to speak to her. After several moments of silence, another knock. More silence before a third, much more adamant knock shook the wolf's door.

"Go away!" Juliet exclaimed, lifting her head long enough to shout before flopping it back down.

"Ju, it's Izzy."

The lupine sighed into her pillow. Elizabeth was her older, and only, sister. Being the only females of their siblings, they developed a deep bond. The two shared secrets, experiences, and even advice about whichever significant other they happened to be dating. Unlike her mother, Juliet couldn't resist her sister. She sighed and lifted her head again.

"What do you want?" Juliet shouted.

"You, uh...have a visitor…"

The wolf frowned, turning onto her side and glancing at her door. "What?"

"There's a…" Elizabeth trailed off, and Juliet could swear she heard whispering. "...co-worker of yours here…" the older sister finally continued, "a  ** _male_**  co-worker."

"Uh, hi Juliet," the unexpected voice of Terry called through the door nervously, "I, uh, brought some soup!"

Juliet's jaw fell and eyes grew wide. She bolted upright, then froze. What was Terry doing  ** _here_**?

"Terry," the brown wolf said hesitantly, "is...is that you?"

"Nope! It's the other coyote you know!"

Juliet giggled at the terrible joke. She bit down the rest of her mirth as the levity of the situation started to sink in. A male of a different species, who the she-wolf may or may not be crushing on, walked into the Wolford compound. Alone. The shrinking part of her that feared these new feelings for the coyote also worried what the others would say. The growing part that pushed for her to embrace these feelings reminded the lupine that none of her other crushes ever visited her whenenver she was "ill."

Juliet pushed off the bed and looked around her room for something to put on. A pair of old black shorts were on the floor, only worn once this week, and a stainless pink t-shirt wasn't too far away. The wolf scooped up these items and quickly put them on, hoping that she didn't smell  ** _too_**  bad. Once the lupine was settled, she walked to her door and opened it.

Elizabeth and Terry were standing almost in the doorway. The older sister, a black furred wolf with piercing blue eyes, looked so much like their mother that for a moment Juliet thought it was her. The lack of a sundress for a pair of pants was always a dead giveaway. While the older female was staring directly at the younger sister, Terry was looking everywhere else. The coyote was still in a suit, with his blue suit jacket slung over his shoulder, and looked like he had rushed over after work. There was a noticeable lack of soup in the male's paws.

"You said you had soup," Juliet stated bluntly

Terry smiled apologetically as Elizabeth laughed.

"I made him keep it in the kitchen," the older sister eventually answered, "didn't want you spilling it." She gave her sibling a quick wink.

Juliet flinched with a grimace. Izzy was not helping the younger sister's struggle. "O-Oh...ok." The she-wolf turned her attention to the coyote. Awkwardly, the lupine gestured back to her room. "Do you want to come in?"

"Only if you're ok with it," Terry answered gently, apparently aware of this unusual situation.

"She wouldn't have asked you otherwise," Elizabeth chimed in. She gave the coyote a quick nudge before beginning to walk away. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" the black wolf called out, wiggling her digits at her sibling.

Juliet stuck out her tongue at her nosey older sister. She stepped to the side to allow the male to entered and used that opportunity to glance up and down the hall. As to be expected, several different pairs of ears disappeared into opened doorways. Only Elizabeth and Gareth were visible, the female walking towards the black male who was standing near the kitchen. To any other mammal, they may have looked like they were about to gossip, but the she-wolf knew better. Her brother was terrible at small talk. They were probably there to keep the peace, and make sure any opinionated Wolfords stayed away.

Juliet was quite grateful for that.

The wolf eventually closed her door quietly and turned back to her new guest. Just as with the hallway, Terry seemed to be looking about. He was standing in the middle of the room, brown eyed gaze sweeping over every inch. She couldn't tell if he was honestly curious or simply nervous.

"Your rooms...neat," the male finally said, one paw in his pocket as the other held onto his jacket.

"It's small," Juliet corrected, still standing near the door, "but that's the norm for my pack."

Terry frowned, and cocked his head in confusion, "What do you mean?"

The wolf sighed heavily. She made her way to the edge of her bed and sat down. Juliet patted next to her for the coyote to join. He hesitated, then acquiesced. Once the male made himself comfortable, laying his jacket between the candid's, the female folded her paws in her lap.

"When a wolf is single, they usually get what their pack considers to be appropriate," Juliet started, "Some have something closer to a studio, but this building is older than most packs in Zootopia. So, this is what we get."

"Well how do you upgrade?" Terry asked innocently, glancing between the window and the door, "it can't be  _too_  hard."

The female grimaced, "It's been hard for  _me_." She leaned back and slouched against the wall, head resting at an odd angle. "Right now, the only way is finding a mate...and that's not easy…"

The coyote chuckled dryly, "I hear that."

Juliet smirked, "I know…"

The pair sat in silence, neither budging as a tension filled the room. Something hung between the candid's, it had been for a while. It appeared on their first lunch together but was easily ignored as they sat in a public location. Now though, sitting in the wolf's bedroom, that something felt like it was about to burst. Terry was the first to break.

"Ju, I have to tell you something," the coyote blurted out. The lupine turned her attention from blankly staring at the wall to the smaller mammal. Terry's normally calm and jovial appearance was replaced by a nervous apprehension that was rare for the male. He opened his muzzle, then stopped. Before the coyote could start again, the wolf interrupted him.

"I think I'm falling for you..." Juliet admitted quietly, silencing the male, "...and I don't know how to deal with that."

Terry grimaced, "I'm sorry."

The she-wolf smiled weakly, her head tilting to the side, "It's not your fault." Juliet sighed heavily and straightened up against the wall. Her arms trembled as the female readjusted on the bed. She drew her knees close to her chest and rested her muzzle on them. "I was taught that these  ** _feelings_**  weren't good...or even  _possible_...but now... _now…_ " A strained whine escaped the lupine, her ears pinning and eyes growing misty, "...now I don't  ** _know_**!"

Juliet began to cry, just as she'd done countless times the last twenty-four hours. Her mind swirled with contradictions and conundrums. Not long ago, the she-wolf outed Ralph for being attracted to a different species. Did she really deserve a chance with the coyote after committing such a betrayal? Shouldn't she pay for her heinous act? It only made sense to the lupine. She  ** _deserved_** to suffer, and if that meant not finding a mate…

Juliet felt a paw touch her shoulder, giving her a gentle squeeze. Then the bed shifted, and the paw slid to the middle of her back. Another paw tried to wrap around her, but only made it just before her other shoulder. Finally, the she-wolf felt the coyote's head rest against the side of hers.

"It'll be alright," the male's muffled voice tried to soothe.

"How can you say that?" the wolf croaked, leaning her head against the coyote's smaller, "I'm such a t-t-terrible  ** _mammal_** , an-and-"

"There's nothing terrible about you," Terry whispered, "You believed something, then found out it wasn't true.  ** _Everyone_**  makes mistakes."

"B-but  ** _Ralph_**!" Juliet blubbered, tears rolling freely down her cheeks, "What I  ** _did_**  to  ** _him_**! He didn't  ** _deserve_** it! And I- and I-"

"Need to make it up to  _him_ ," the coyote stressed, "but you shouldn't suffer because of  ** _one_**  mistake!"

A paw gently cupped the wolf's muzzle and tried to move it, but she resisted. " ** _Please_**  Ju, look at me!" Slowly, and very deliberately, the lupine cracked open a bloodshot eye.

The smaller mammal continued to hold onto the wolf, only leaning back enough to look at Juliet. Terry's gaze held concern and as much anguish as the female felt. He smiled weakly, but it didn't reach his eyes. "You can  _always_  make it up to family," the coyote said softly, " ** _especially_** if Ralph is as good as a brother as you've told me."

Juliet sniffed, and rubbed her eyes with the back of her paw. "He  ** _is_**."

The male's smile grew stronger, "Then he'll forgive you."

"I don't know…"

"I do," Terry stated matter-of-fact, "because if  _anyone_  deserves another shot, it's  ** _you_**!" The coyote's smile wavered, his own gaze growing misty. "I gave you one, and it's been  ** _amazing_**!" The wolf chuckled, and the male's smile strengthened. He cleared his throat, "I was worried about you, so I looked up your address-"

"Abuse of power," Juliet interrupted jokingly, happy that the male did.

"You're the only one I've ever done that too," Terry defended with a smug look, "because  ** _you_**  are special...so special that...I had been wondering…"

"What?" the lupine asked, seeing that nervousness reappearing in the male.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to try again," the coyote finally said, "and to see what it's like...to date...me…" Terry trailed off as the wolf turned to face him. He looked worried, and his grip on the female loosened.

Juliet acted quickly, shifting towards the smaller mammal as she folded her knees to the side and planted her paws down. There was so little room between the candid's, mere inches that separated the two. A stray thought wondered what it would be like to close the distance, to dive head first into possible bliss with male. That thought was cast aside as quickly as it arrived, the moment was too important.

"I want to try again," Juliet whispered, almost pleading with the coyote, "and I want to do  _better_  this time."

"I think you will," Terry murmured, gaze softening as he stared into the lupine's eyes, "You can do anything you put your mind too." The smaller mammal moved his paw from where it had slid on the wolf's shoulder up to her face. He gently ran his blunt claws across the female's cheek before cupping it softly.

Juliet leaned into the touch, closing her eyes and relishing the comforting act. She wanted to cry again, though this time in relief. The lupine had messed up in the past, but she knew that the coyote was right. If she put her mind to it and threw her whole heart and soul into her goal, then one day Ralph might forgive her. She may even forgive herself.

"Ok," Juliet whispered, rubbing her head further into the male's touch, "if you'll have me-"

" _Al_ - ** _ways_**!" Terry interrupted loudly.

The lupine stared at the happy coyote for a moment before she giggled weakly. "...then I want to set up the date."

"If that's the  _only_   ** _way_** ," the male sighed dramatically, a wry smirk on his muzzle, "then I  ** _guess_**  that'll be ok."

Juliet smiled, "Thank you."

Terry's smirk turned into a grin. "Don't thank me yet," he leaned closer to the lupine and whispered, "I have  ** _expensive_** tastes."

"I don't doubt that," murmured the wolf, eyes crossed as they watched the male's lips, "but I think I can manage."

A comfortable silence settled between the candid's, both simply enjoying each other's company. Juliet couldn't help but smile at Terry, who in returned smiled back. This back and forth lasted for several moments before the coyote's smile faltered, and he glanced towards the window.

"It's getting late," the coyote stated, breaking the silence with a grimace, "I should be going soon."

"J-Just a little while longer," Juliet begged, "I know you have to leave...but just a few more  _minutes_."

Terry turned back to the wolf with a gentle smile, "Alright...a few more."

The lupine smiled weakly. She felt so worn down. Lack of sleep was finally catching up to her. Juliet started to lay down, stretching out on her bed with her back against the wall. The male adjusted accordingly, shifting on the bed to give her more room. She tried to keep her eyes open, convincing herself that by lying down it created more room, but they felt heavier and heavier with each passing second. The last image the lupine saw before drifting off to sleep was Terry smiling down a her, running his paw affectionately over the top of her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part five, the final part, is in the works. I expect to put it out next week, so keep your eyes open! Let me know what you think!


	10. Understanding Inter part five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juliet and Terry go on another date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia, Disney or any of its characters.
> 
> Criticism always welcome!

    Juliet smoothed out her pink blouse, making sure once more that it laid flat and reached her jeans. "I feel fat in this," she grumbled.

"You  ** _look_**  great," Elizabeth assuaged.

The rust brown wolf turned to her sister with a huff, the older sibling sitting cross legged on the younger's. "Doesn't  ** _matter_**  if I look good if  ** _feel_**  fat!"

The black wolf rolled her eyes, " _Please_ , Ju! If  ** _you're_**  fat, then  ** _I'm_**  massive." The older sister kicked her legs out and pushed off the bed, quickly standing in front of the brown wolf. She grasped Juliet's shoulders, and gave her a gentle shake. "You look great!"

Juliet opened her muzzle to retort but stopped and looked away. Her ears fell back as her tail drooped. "I want this to go perfect," the lupine admitted quietly.

"Such a  _drama_   ** _queen_**!" Elizabeth groaned, causing the younger sister to flash a glare at her, "I doubt he'll be worried about your clothes." The black wolf leaned closer with a smirk, "...maybe just what's  _underneath_."

The young wolf sputtered, a blush creeping over her cheeks and up her upright ears. "Izzy, I... we…" Juliet sighed, her shoulders slumping as her tail threatened to retreat between her legs.

"Ju, I'm  _messing_  with  _you_ ," Elizabeth whispered.

"But what if he expects that?" the younger sister mumbled, looking away from the other female.

"Then wear a dress!" The shocked looked from the rust brown wolf caused the older sister to release her grip and bring her paws up defensively between them. "Kidding!" Elizabeth quickly added, "Just pulling your tail." The black wolf sighed as the younger sister looked away again. She grasped one of Juliet's paws and pulled her towards the bed. "Ju, you're overthinking this," the older female started, sitting down on the bed as she continued to hold the younger's paw, "Just go have  ** _fun_**."

"But what if I mess it up!" Juliet exclaimed, throwing her free paw in the air as she focused on her sister, "Wh-what if I say something stupid, or make a fool of myself or-"

"Overreact to the point of hyperventilating?" Elizabeth interrupted pointedly. She sighed heavily and gently pulled her sister towards the edge of the bed. Reluctantly, and with pinned ears, Juliet sat down next to the black wolf. "There's no such thing as a perfect date," Elizabeth started sagely, "Something unplanned always happens." She gave an encouraging smile, "but you can have an amazing time. You can have a perfect memory of the date, or the perfect memento, or anything like that!" The older sister wrapped an arm around the younger's shoulders, "So, just aim for fun, and roll with the punches." She poked the brown wolf in the side for emphasis, causing the younger female to giggle.

Tears formed in the corner of Juliet's eyes, but this time they were from the overwhelming support a member of her pack was giving her.  ** _This_**  was what she should have given Ralph, the same love that Izzy offered her now. The female shouldn't have thrown her brother to the proverbial, and literal, wolves. It would be a decision she would regret for the rest of her life. Still, Terry was right. The female shouldn't suffer the rest of her life for her mistake, but this advice was easier said than done. First thing first in the wolf's road to forgiveness, going on an  ** _actual_**  date with coyote.

A knock at the door startled the sisters, drawing their attention.

"Hello?" Juliet called out, looking past the black wolf.

"Juliet?" replied her mother's voice, "Can I come in?"

"Sure!"

The door to the young wolf's room slowly swung open, and Luna Wolford trepidly stuck her head into the room. The mother's brow rose in concern. "Are you alright Juliet?"

Juliet smiled, wiping the tears away, "Yes, just a bit emotional."

"So, completely  _fine_ ," Elizabeth snarked.

The matriarch frowned and stepped into the room, quietly closing the door behind her. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" the mother asked carefully.

"Yes, I am," Juliet replied confidently.

"You still are not doing this because of…" the older female trailed off, biting her lip in apprehension. She sighed rubbed her paws nervously, "I don't want you feeling any form of  _obligation_  or any other nonsense."

"I'm not doing this for Ralph," the younger lupine answered, "I'm doing this for  ** _myself_**." She hesitated, unsure if to continue, before grimacing and deciding to leave nothing unsaid. "I will  ** _somehow_** make it up to him...but me dating Terry isn't  ** _that_**."

" _Dating_ , huh," Elizabeth teased, nudging her sister, "not just planning on one?"

Juliet smirked, "Only if he's a  _good_  boy."

The trio laughed, with the sisters boisterously while the mother was more subdued. Eventually the mirth subsided, and the matriarch focused on her youngest, "Ready?"

Juliet sighed, pushing off her bed and standing up. She gestured at herself up and down with both paws. "Well?"

Luna smiled lovingly at her daughter, "You look  _lovely_ , and this Terrance would be a fool for thinking otherwise."

"That's what I  ** _said_** ," Elizabeth grumbled.

Juliet blew out a heavy breath, paws flattening her blouse nervously. "Ok...alright…" She straightened up with a bright smile. "Wish me luck!"

* * *

            Terry arrived on time, as expected by the female, in his midnight blue muscle car. Unlike the last time, Juliet wasn't shocked by the vehicle's appearance, instead quickly opening the door and climbing in. The coyote greeted her with a genuine smile and a comment about how lovely she looked. The wolf rolled her eyes but thanked the male for his comment.

The drive to their destination was a bit of a drive, roughly an hour into the Meadowlands, but the lupine was sure that it would be worth it. To pass the time, the candid's chatted easily, no longer any awkwardness between them. If there was ever silence, it felt comfortable. Every now and then during these rare silences, Juliet would cast a quick glance at the male, only to catch Terry doing the same. She would giggle and look away nervously, shifting in her seat like a teenager with her first crush.

Eventually, their destination came into view.

Nestled between the hills of the Meadowlands was a drive-in movie theater, last in the city limits. The she-wolf spent several nights looking for the perfect date location, only for Karen too loudly brag about her boyfriend taking her to a "...janky little throwback theater." Instead of the lupine asking about it further, Juliet simply used the internet. As the photos online showed, and the lapine suggested, the Oak Hill Drive In looked a little run down. Rays from the evening sun illuminated a large, chipped sign that read its name above. An opening in a chain linked fence was the only way in or out, guarded by a small, tan shack with a wooden divider. Through the fence and opening, there were several cars already parked and a building to the left with a line of mammals.

Terry pulled to a stop next to the shack, fidgeting for his wallet. A bored red fox, leaning against a swinging door with a bright green t-shirt with the theater's logo on the front, watched the struggle from inside. The coyote smiled apologetically as he pawed over the fee. The vulpine lazily pressed a button, and the divider rose. The coyote slowly drove past the shack and maneuvered the car into an open parking spot.

Juliet squirmed in her seat, tail trying to wag as it was trapped between her back and the seat. The wolf continued to grow excited as the powerful engine of the car came to a halt. She wanted to make sure her fur wasn't too windswept, her blouse wasn't disheveled, and needed a moment to gather herself. The lupine turned to the male with a coy smile and puppy eyes.

"Terry" the wolf began, pouting for effect, "Could you get us a drink? I don't want to get  _thirsty_."

The coyote blinked, then cocked his head to the side in confusion. "Sure Ju." The female watched Terry open his door and slide out of the car. He closed it gingerly, then set off for the snack stand.

Juliet wasted no time, flipping down the visor and checking her fur in the mirror. It wasn't too bad, and a quick smoothing out and readjusting of her blouse helped settle the wolf's growing nerves. Unlike her first date with Terry, the lupine had a plan. And nothing short of the stars falling would stop her. The female folded her paws in her lap and waited.

She tried to ignore the mammals outside the car, keeping her gaze focused on the massive canvas hanging from two tall wooden beams. Juliet assumed that would be used for the movie but couldn't be certain. Boisterous laughter from unseen mammals filtered into the car's cabin. The wolf to shifted uncomfortably, heart racing and ears threatening to pin. As excited as she was, and as much as she wanted to simply enjoy the moment, there was still a part of Juliet that feared others judgement. The lupine closed her eyes and breathed in deeply.

"It's ok," Juliet whispered under her breath, forcing her ears to remain up as her paws balled up tightly in her lap, "This is for you. No one else matters but you and Terry. You and Terry. That's all. You and Terry."

The wolf continued to quietly recite her mantra for the evening. Eventually, her heart slowed, and it became easier to keep her ears up. The flash of panic that raced through her mind disappeared as well, just in time for the driver's side door to open.

"Sorry for the delay!" Terry apologized, "Ton of teenagers ahead of me."

Juliet opened her eyes and turned to the male. The coyote held a massive fountain drink in one paw, while closing the door in the other. Terry frowned as he tried to place the too large cup into the much smaller holder between the seats. She stifled a giggle as the male struggled to accept this fact. "Hold on Terr…" The wolf reached for the cup and easily pulled it away from the male. She quickly noticed two plastic straws sticking out of the drink.

" _It's adorable that he thinks we wouldn't share_ ," Juliet thought,  _"I already drank from his cup, why not he from mine?"_

The lupine raised the straws to her muzzle and sipped from both. It was root beer, her favorite. She lifted her gaze to coyote, just in time to see him glance away. Juliet smirked behind the drink.

_"What's he thinking…?_ "

The female finished her sip with a satisfied "Ah." Testing the waters, she ran a paw down the male's arm to his paw. "Thanks for getting this," Juliet stated coyly, eyes watching the coyote intently, "It's so nice of  _you_." The lupine tapped the back of his paw gently before retreating her own to the safety of her lap.

Terry looked down at his paw, then up at the wolf. A smirk slowly grew on the male's muzzle. "It was my pleasure," he said replied softly with a nod. The male reached out towards the female's free paw and ran a claw up the back and to her wrist.

A shiver ran up Juliet's spine as the coyote innocently returned his paw back to his side of the car. The wolf wanted to continue this little game of theirs, increasing the stakes with each turn, but she knew she had to wait as well. The female glanced out windshield to see the last fading rays of sun begin to disappear.

A white light shone from behind and illuminated the canvas wall. A chorus of cheers and honking horns greeted the light. It changed to black, with a small white hole in the lower left corner. Finally, a countdown starting with a white ten appeared. The mammals in the cars around the candid's shouted in unison as each number ticked down.

Juliet looked to Terry, who was completely focused on her. Their eyes locked, and for a moment, the wolf wondered if it was time. She almost leaned it, but that small, nagging part of her brain halted her.

_"Wait for the movie_ ," the lupine gently chided herself,  _"then…"_

Out of the corner of her eye, Juliet saw a full moon on the screen, and a howl from an excited teen almost had her joining in. She slid her paw over to the coyote and faced forward. The lupine wore a confident smile as cinematic music blared from all around.

_"...let the fun begin…"_

* * *

        Juliet was having second thoughts about her movie selection. So far, a mutated/mutilated ram had been beaten with a whip, the main character's wife hated him, his daughter was blind, he had a drinking problem, he accidently killed their son in an accident, and they live in a castle. Oh, and the mutated ram appeared to tear something off himself that looked to the wolf like he had just performed his own castration.

All in all, a horror movie.

It had been so bad that, instead of using the opportunity to grasp the coyote, the wolf had cringed herself into a ball on the seat. Thankfully the female had placed the drink on the dashboard, giving her a small break in the massive screen. Still, she grimaced and tried to look over at the male but found her wide eyes glued to the screen.

_"Why'd I even choose this!?"_

In the back of her mind, Juliet knew she didn't even look up what was playing. It was supposed to be background noise to the rest of her plan. Now though, as she watched the mutilated ram stalk through a wine cellar, watching the main character commit adultery with an apparent ewe prostitute, the wolf regretted not planning everything out  ** _further_**!

_"Should have just gone to the theaters, go all the way to the back row of some mushy Rom-Com instead of this **nightmare**   **fuel**!"_

Something touched the female's elbow, causing Juliet to jump with a startled yelp. Her heart was in her throat, head sore from hitting the roof of her car, before she realized that the something was Terry. The wolf cringed, though this time not because of the movie.

"Sorry Terr! The movie's getting to me!"

Terry chuckled, "Yeah, it's a lot." His smile faltered into grimace as he hesitantly pointed just above the lupine. "How's your head?"

Juliet shrugged weakly with an uneasy smile. "It's fine...maybe a little sore, but that's all."

The coyote nodded solemnly with a concerned frown. He leaned forward and raised a trepid paw towards the female, "May I?"

The wolf cocked her head in confusion before realizing that the male meant to check the top of her head. She scoffed and waved a flippant paw, "It's nothing."

"I'd feel better if I checked."

Juliet frowned, watching Terry's paw slowly approached. She definitely didn't fracture her skull, at most a bruise, so why did he want to check? Eventually, the wolf decided to simply acquiesce to the male and leaned her head towards him. Instead of the top of her head, Terry ran his paw against her cheek.

"This seems fine," the coyote mumbled, gaze raking over the female's features. His paw gently moved through the wolf's fur to the back of her head, blunt claws grazing her skin. "No damage here." Terry continued to the top of the lupine's head, still running his digits through Juliet's coat. "Guess you're good," the male murmured, his paw lightly massaging the back of the lupine's head.

As the wolf leaned back into the male's touch, eyes growing half lidded from the soothing ministrations, Juliet realized how close they were. The wily coyote had drawn the pair to mere inches apart, his breath tickling the female's nose. Juliet smirked with a raised brow. "Am I?" she questioned smokily. Wanting to take advantage of this distraction, as well as getting back to her plan, the lupine closed the distance between the candid's.

It wasn't perfect, the wolf accidentally kissed the tip of Terry's nose, but she quickly adjusted. Juliet eventually found the male's lips, as soft as she had dreamed. She deepened the kiss, using a paw to hold onto the driver's seat for balance while her other grasped the smaller mammal's forearm. A small whine escaped Juliet as the lust that had grown in her tasted the coyote directly.

Terry always treated Juliet differently than the other males before. He respected her wishes, listened to her intently, and care for her deeply. He could make her laugh, supported her when she cried, and had become the lupine last lucid thought before drifting off to sleep. Even now, with his paw fastened to the back of her head, the coyote didn't exert any force over the female. He simply accepted all that she gave, and she relished the feeling.

The wolf's breath caught in her throat when a low, guttural moan escaped from the male, causing her to press even further. There was no need for stability, as Juliet threw both her arms around the coyote. There was no need for hesitation, as she pushed further against the smaller mammal. There was no need for anything else other than to continue the bliss that clouded the female's mind.

"Ju," Terry breathed, "you-"

Juliet couldn't wait. She wouldn't stop. The wolf turned her head to the side and parted their joined lips. Her tongue quickly entered the male's mouth, the powerful muscle exploring its opposite. What restraint Terry had with his body, his tongue seemed to lack as it aggressively wrestled back. The female found herself on the back paw as the smaller mammal pushed into her maw. She whined, thighs rubbing together fruitlessly in her pants, as Juliet wished she had worn a dress.

Eventually the candid's stopped, the necessity for oxygen overriding their carnal needs. The wolf had buried her nose into the coyote's neck, eyes closed with her body sprawled unceremoniously across the two seats and divider. Her arms were wrapped around the smaller mammal's back and midsection. The gearshift dug into her stomach, but the lupine dared not move. The male was fully pressed against the driver's side door, arm wrapped around her neck and paw still on the back of her head. Now though, instead of a ruse to bring them closer, it acted as a comforting embrace. Juliet felt vulnerable, more so than with any other suitor, and a dreadful thought bounced around her mind.

They would have to separate.

Juliet pinched her eyes shut and gripped the coyote tight.

"You ok?" Terry quietly asked, paw gently petting the lupine's head.

The wolf nodded against the male, then shook her head. She was just being emotional, a drama queen like Izzy called her. That fact didn't stop the tears from building, or the quell the rising unease in her stomach. Juliet tilted her muzzle up to look at Terry, eyes growing misty. She smiled, "I'm so  _happy_!"

"Then why are you crying?"

The female was about to speak, to try and explain the complexity of her feelings and how they were pulling at her, when a blood curdling scream echoed all around them. Juliet immediately buried her head into the male's chest for protection. Female empowerment it was not but mixed with pinned ears it did block the sound of further screaming.

"Let's go somewhere else," Terry offered softly, "To talk...without the weird horror movie."

"Sorry!" exclaimed an embarrassed, and still jumpy, Juliet from her position, "I didn't realize it would be  _this **weird**_!" Another scream erupted, followed by the terrible sound of something being crunched on. The wolf decided that she would  ** _not_**  open her eyes to find out what.

"It's alright," the male soothed, running a paw over the lupine's pinned ears, "Lemme just get us out of here." Juliet nodded against the smaller mammal. "You'll have too…"

The wolf resisted the coyote's attempts to straighten back up, but another traumatic scream convinced her of the importance of leaving. Juliet quickly scurried back into her seat, eyes still shut and thinking of anything but what could be happening on the big screen. Almost as soon as she left the male's lap, the engine started. The lupine felt the car reverse, then straighten out and pull forward. It wasn't fast enough for the female, who cringed as a piercing scream echoed throughout the car's cabin. Eventually, vehicle picked up speed, and the sounds from the movie drifted away from the candid's. It was only then that the wolf ventured to open her eyes.

A long, dark road stretched out in front of the car, shadowed hills surrounding on each side. It was the same way that the pair had arrived through, yet it seemed so different in the night. The lupine's unease was lessening, but still not gone. She looked over to the driver. Terry's gaze was focused forward, soft brown eyes half lidded as he kept both paws on the steering wheel. The light from dashboard lightly illuminated his muzzle, revealing how much the coyote was concentrating. He glanced at the wolf, then blinked and focused on her fully.

"You ok?" he asked with a soft smile.

Juliet smiled back and nodded, "Yeah."

"Then what is it?"

The lupine shrugged, "You're amazing."

Terry laughed, right paw slipping off the steering wheel and onto his lap. "I don't know about  ** _that!_** "

Juliet didn't miss this subtle motion. She leaned closer to the coyote and rested her head on his shoulder. "I do," the female whispered, reaching out and grasping the male's free paw, "and I wish I knew that sooner."

The coyote didn't reply, and simply leaned his head against the wolf's.

Juliet closed her eyes again, though this time not out of fear. She felt so comfortable with the male, so at peace with the world around her now. The wolf still didn't want the night to end, but for now she was just happy to be with Terry. This was a moment to remember.

"Do you want me to take you home?" the male posed quietly.

Juliet shook her head, "No. Not yet." She sighed and nuzzled the smaller mammal's shoulder, "Just…drive…please."

Terry nodded silently to the request.

The wolf didn't know where the coyote was taking her. She didn't know when they would have to depart, or when they would see each other next. What she did know was all Juliet wanted was to be with Terry. And what the lupine understood, better than she could have ever imagined, was what it meant to be inter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the fluffy end for Understanding Inter arc. We'll see these two again, though not for some time. Next week's chapter will end the Reggie and Nick arc, so stay tuned! Let me know what you think!


	11. On Patrol with Nick and Reggie part four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Officers Wilde and Weaselton respond to a domestic disturbance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia, Disney or any of its characters.
> 
> Criticism always welcome!

        Nick Wilde was having a great day. Not only was he able to freely choose where he and Weaselton ate lunch, a lovely Mediterranean place where the vulpine enjoyed a fresh falafel burger with tzatziki sauce, but he didn't have to drive after such an amazing meal. To add to this superb day, the sun was shining, and they hadn't gotten a call yet! The fox sighed contently, hind paws resting on the dashboard of the cruiser.

"This is the life cue. Great sun, no crime, it's like Zootopia knew it was my last day on patrol."

"You're getting off lucky," Weaselton grumbled, "Easy day before your sitting behind a desk getting fat...or  ** _fatter_**."

The fox smirked, titling his shades to look at the mustela. "You know Carrots keeps me moving…" his brow rose suggestively, "...all night long."

The weasel grimaced, sticking his tongue out in disgust. "I hate those jokes," he muttered, "and I know you know that."

"It's just sex Q-tip," remarked the vulpine offpaw, "Nothing to get a knot in your tail about."

"Hopps is a co-worker," Weaselton retorted, "one who I  ** _only_**  want to think of in a  ** _professional_**  light!"

Nick scoffed and rolled his eyes, "You were at the Winter Solstice party. You  ** _definitely_** have seen fluff in an ' _unprofessional'_  manner." The tod air quoted the second to last word. Nick's favorite rabbit had a little too much to drink, and when Judy's drunk, she becomes  ** _very_** pawsy. Thankfully in that innocently adorable way of hers, but not many mammals appreciate having their cheeks squeezed as a slurring bunny is nose to nose with them.

"That's different," the mustela tried to counter, "we were off the clock,  ** _and_**  it was a party!" He rolled a paw flippantly as he remained focused on the road, "This... _glimpse_  into your personal lives is...uncomfortable for me." The weasel snorted and gave the vulpine a sideways glance, "It's not like me and Sheri are blabbing about what  ** _we_**  do!"

"Well not  ** _you_** ," Nick teased, "but Bandit is always  _looser_  with the info…" The tod leaned closer to his partner, whose ears were turning a beautiful shade of red, and whispered, "...if you catch my  _drift_."

The vulpine officer prided himself in his ability to read mammals. It was a skill that he honed over two decades of wheeling, dealing, and scamming on the streets of Zootopia. That didn't mean that Nick was perfect, far from it! However, he also learned to read situations. This skill apparently lost some of its edge, with the first clue being his partner slamming on the breaks.

Nick desperately clutched the passenger armrests as his body continued its forward motion, screeching tires stinging his sensitive ears as his hind paws headed for the ceiling. If not for the experience of Hopps' hard braking, the fox might have flown into the windshield! The vulpine gritted his teeth, neck stinging, ears ringing, glasses eschewed, as he righted himself back into his seat. "Cue, what just happened?" The weasel didn't respond. Nick readjusted his shades, then smoothed out his now wrinkled uniform. The fox turned to the mustela, "Are all weasels-"

The tod's quip died on his lips as his irate partner glared menacingly at Nick. The fur on the weasel's tail stood on end, completely puffed out, as he snarled dangerously at the vulpine. The mustela pointed a blunt claw at the fox and opened his muzzle to speak when the radio kicked on.

"Car fifty-four, what is your location?" Clawhauser called over the radio.

The fox scrambled for the mic, and nearly yanked it out of the dashboard as he grasped for any excuse to avoid the mustela's wrath. "Just cruising down Mulberry street Claws," Nick replied smoothly, "about to start our next lap."

"Oh, thank  ** _goodness_**!" the cheetah sighed, "There's a domestic disturbance in northern Savannah Central! Nadine and Ralph are closer but…"

The fox's brow rose," Sensitive matter?"

"The address is the Wolford compound."

Nick glanced over to his partner, who now glared intently out the front windshield. "We'll be there in five," the vulpine responded over the radio.

"Make it three," Weaselton growled, his heated gaze momentarily shifting to the tod before once more to the front of the cruiser.

"Be careful!" Clawhauser chimed over the radio.

Nick swallowed dryly as he tried to hang the mic back up and buckle his seatbelt at the same time. He just heard the loud click of success just before the weasel slammed on the gas.

* * *

        The scene was utter chaos. A tall grey wolf with red puffy eyes and a disheveled attire was screaming at a frightened brown and white she-wolf standing between the irate male and her four pups. They were standing in front of an old five story red brick building with concrete steps to the front door. Up and down the street were similar looking buildings, but none were as visibly well taken care of as this one.

Quickly, the officers excited their vehicle and rushed to separate the two adult lupines. Wilde, on the passenger side of the cruiser, was closest to the mother and moved to her. The fox trusted his partner to try and calm down the crazed male, though even he'd admit that wasn't the weasel's strong suit.

"Ma'am, can you tell me what's happened?" Nick asked calmly, trying not to frighten the she-wolf further. He stepped between the two lupines with his back turned to the aggressor. The fox tried to split his attention between the two, trying to listen to what the larger male was saying.

The female's gaze bounced between the vulpine, the grey wolf, and to her cowering pups. Her ears were pinned, and a pained grimace graced her muzzle. She stepped back with her arms spread wide, the pups shuffling back with their mother's movement.

"W-we separated several weeks ago," the she-wolf started nervously, gaze still shifting between the candid males, "it-it was mutual, but it's been a difficult-"

" ** _Mutual!?_** " screamed the grey wolf, causing the vulpine to spin in place and throw both paws up defensively. The male had obviously heard the female and stepped forward aggressively. Weaselton admirably tried to halt the larger mammal's advance without violence, baton out in front of the mustela, but it was to no avail. "Is  ** _that_**  what you're  ** _telling_**  everyone  ** _Patty_**?  ** _Mutual!?_** "

"George  ** _please_**!" exclaimed the she-wolf desperately, "you're scaring the  ** _pups_**!"

Nick could see something switch in the male wolf named George's mind. The lupine's eyes went wide, and ears pinned fully back as he snarled threateningly at the she-wolf. Tears that were on the verge finally flowed freely, snot dripping from the lupine's nostrils as he either didn't notice or couldn't care. The vulpine moved a paw for his tranq pistol and flicked the strap off the top of it. Dread built in the officer's stomach as he noticed his partner do the same out of the corner of his eye. There only seemed one end in this scenario.

"I'm their  ** _father_** ," George growled, the sound seemingly emanating from deep within the wolf, "and  ** _you_**  can't  ** _take that away!_** "

"Sir, let's talk about this," Nick said loudly, keeping his paw on his pistol as he backed up to try and push more distance between the wolves, "This doesn't need to end badly!"

" _Wilde_ , he's reaching for something!" Weaselton shouted, fur standing on end as his tail bounced up and down.

The grey wolf in fact was reaching towards his right back pocket, snarl fixed in place and gaze never leaving the she-wolf. "You made me do  _this_ ," George hissed, arm tensing as he apparently grasped what he wanted, " _remember **that**_!"

"Come on George, don't do something you'll regret," Nick pleaded, paw tensing around the grip of his pistol, "Think of your  ** _pups_**."

"Sir, remove your paw  _slowly_ ," Weaselton ordered, body just as tense as his partner, "or we  _will_  be forced to use force!"

The grey wolf seemed oblivious to the officers, stepping forward and with his paw still behind his back. "I  _loved_  you..." George mumbled cryptically, "but you didn't love  _me_ …"

"I  ** _do_**  George," Patty cried out, "just  ** _stop_** ,  ** _please_**!"

The grey wolf shook his head slowly, "Too late."

The world seemed to slow for Nick, adrenaline pumping through his veins. The fox didn't even realize his tranq pistol was out, reacting instinctively and throwing his free paw out to the side. He saw a flash of something...odd. Instead of the hard glint of metal, or the trademark black of a civilian tranq pistol, there was white. More importantly, it looked crumbled. The vulpine didn't realize he shouted "Paper!" at the top of his lungs until it echoed back into tilted back ears. There was the telltale  _thunk_  of two tranq pistols being fired, but they were uncharacteristically followed by two delicate  _pings_.

There were several moments of tense silence, everyone frozen in place. Nick didn't realize he was holding his breath until his lungs burned in protest. As soon as the fox desperately gasped for air, it was as if the rest of the mammals realized they needed to breathe as well. The officers lowered their pistols, with the vulpine's dart bouncing between the wolf's legs. Nick had no clue where Weaselton's shot went. It was only after he holstered his weapon did the tod hear crying behind him. He didn't have the heart to look at the sobbing pups.

The anger had drained out of the grey wolf, paws up in surrender, as it seemed the situation finally sunk in. Slowly and deliberately, the male reached out the crumpled paper towards the female.

"I won't let you take my pups away without a fight," the lupine stated firmly, "even if I have to fight tooth and nail."

"What is it?" Nick asked, unable to stop his curiosity.

The grey wolf looked down at the fox, gaze unwavering even as his body shook from adrenaline. He gingerly unfurled the paper with his digits to reveal what the vulpine recognized as some form of legal document. The male lupine said only one word, but he announced it as if declaring war on Zootopia itself.

"Custody."

* * *

           Not too long after George Howlson, full name revealed only after things settled, did another mammal appear. A matriarchal black wolf with piercing blue eyes and wearing a well-worn summer dress exited the brick building. She held herself in a manner that had informed the fox that he was in the presence of an Alpha. He may not have been part of a pack, but even the vulpine knew to hold his tongue.

She announced herself as Luna Wolford, and unsurprisingly declared herself Alpha of the Wolford pack. The older female quickly shepherded the pups and their mother inside, before turning her attention to the males. With a grace that easily made the vulpine look like a bumbling fool on his best day, Alpha Wolford calmed down George enough for the male to leave  ** _and_**  informed the officers that they would not pursue charges. Since no one was hurt, at least physically, there wasn't much the partners could do except locate their misfires and head back.

Now, Nick and Weaselton silently sat in their cruiser as the incident slowly sunk in. The fox couldn't look at his reflection, unable to meet his own gaze. That event could've,  ** _should've_** , ended badly. Tranquilizing a mammal wouldn't kill them, but the thought of tranqing a parent in front of their kits turned the tod's stomach in a way that he hadn't felt in a long time. It gave him the same rancid taste in his mouth when he first started hustling. The vulpine promised himself he would never feel that bile on his tongue again, yet there it was burning away. Nick turned away from his problem and to his partner.

Weaselton was staring wide eyed through the windshield, paws painfully gripping the steering wheel. His muzzle would open, then close just as quickly. The fox teased his partner to no end, but he had never seen the weasel look so lost. That made two, as the tod had as much an idea as the mustela.

An old joke came to the forefront of Nick's mind, about two she-wolves and a befuddled Alpha, but he hesitated and closed his muzzle. They sat in more silence, before the fox finally sighed heavily.

"You alright cue?"

Weaselton didn't respond, lost in his own thoughts.

"Wesel?"

Still, nothing.

The tod reached over and placed a paw on the smaller mammal's shoulder. Weaselton finally turned to his partner. Nick saw the same worry and uncertainty that would no doubt haunt him the rest of the week in the mustela's coal black eyes. The fox swallowed dryly, and tried to smile but only grimaced.

"Don't think about it Reg."

The weasel grimaced and glanced away, "Easier said than done."

Nick chuckled weakly, "Yeah, I know." He sighed again and shook his head dejectedly, "It worked out this time."

"It's gonna get worse, isn't it?"

The fox glanced away from his partner. Yes, it would get worse. Nick wasn't the most familiar with pack traditions, but any time an organization like the Diet collapsed it spread only chaos. This wasn't the first call Precinct One got for domestic disputes between packs, though this was the first the tod had seen or heard of a custody battle brewing. If rumors were any indication, there would be more. And of rumors could truly be trusted, then something else was growing beneath the surface.

"Hey, Wilde…"

Nick blinked, then focused back on the weasel with his trademark smirk, paw still on the smaller mammal's shoulder. "What's up cue?"

Weaselton's gaze was on the floor of the cruiser, his shoulders slouched, and brow furrowed. The mustela's tail twitched once, then again, before looking up at the tod with a serious expression.

"Thanks for watching my back," the weasel said, "You really were a good partner."

The fox smiled genuinely, "You weren't too bad yourself." The vulpine removed his paw and stretched to the ceiling of the vehicle, feeling uncomfortable with the level of honesty between the officers. "Course you're  _second_  on my list," Nick sighed, pulling his shades out of his breast pocket, "I'm about to team up with numero  _uno_  soon enough."

"Good riddance," Weaselton replied gruffly, "had to pull your tail out of the fire  ** _too_**  many times."

"Ha!" Nick fake laughed, "that was  _so **funny**_!" The fox leaned closer to the smaller mammal with a wry grin, "You sure you shouldn't pursue a career in comedy." The tod straightened back into his chair, "Once this whole ' ** _law abiding_** ' thing stops working out."

"Only when you start  ** _hustling_** again," Weaselton retorted, his own smirk working his way onto his muzzle.

"That'll  ** _never_**  happen."

"Then I guess my tour's on pause."

Nick smiled, "Oh the  _shame_." The tod kicked up his hind paws onto the dashboard and stretched out. He gave a flippant flick of his paw at his partner. "Now drive cue, don't want to be late clocking out."

"We still got an hour-"

"-to find a place close and lay low," the fox interrupted. He tilted his shades to look at his partner with a knowing smirk. "We served and protected enough today, let's call it."

Weaselton looked at the larger mammal with a raised brow. Finally, he scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say Wilde," the weasel grumbled, turning the key in the ignition, "whatever you say…"

The vulpine hid behind his glasses as the mustela put the cruiser in drive. He ignored the brick building as they passed it and tried to push it from his mind. Tomorrow was the start of his Detective's career, with his favorite fluff by his side. This was what he had worked so hard for the past year, and what the Chief all but promised when Nick was first partnered with Weaselton.

So why did he feel so guilty?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end for the not-so-mini arc with Reggie and Nick. I'm already working on another arc shifting the focus back to Ralph and Nadine. Let me know what you think!


	12. Mother Knows Best I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadine receives a call from an unexpected mammal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia, Disney or any of its characters.
> 
> Criticism always welcome!

        Nadine stared at the screen of her phone, expression blank and paw holding the device tightly. Ralph and the feline had just finished their shift, a mostly boring day that began with a group of jaywalking tourists and ended with the lupine helping an old lady across the street, when she noticed she had a missed call. It was a slow enough day that she would have felt it vibrate, yet apparently the tiger hadn't. What added to the officer's confusion was that it was a no name number, but it felt as though she should know it.

"Hey Fangmeyer, move over."

Nadine glanced over to the demanding voice to see Trunkaby motioning with her trunk for the feline to move. She was in the locker room, sitting in front of hers and a wall of others. Hers was open, as she only noticed the missed call as she emptied her pockets. The tiger scooted to the other end of the bench she was sitting on, not flinching when it bent in the middle. She went back to looking at her phone and the mysterious call.

"What's that?" the megafauna asked.

"My phone," Nadine replied curtly, the message of missed call visible on the screen.

"What about it?"

"I missed a call."

"So, call them back," the elephant huffed, "No reason to look  _so_   ** _down_**."

Nadine turned to her co-worker, who was in the middle of unbuttoning her uniform. "What do you mean I look down?"

Trunkaby rolled her eyes, "You look like someone spilled your milk."

"No, I don't."

"Yeah you do," the megafauna pressed. As her massive hooves deftly finished the last buttons, she pointed with her trunk at the feline. "You got that look that my daughter gets when she's trying not to show how upset she is." Trunkaby leaned forward, right hoof pulling at the velcro strap on her left shoulder of her kevlar while her left elbow rested on her knee. Her gaze narrowed, "It's this squinty look." She pointed again with her trunk at the tiger, "Just like  ** _that_**."

The striped mammal glared at the larger female before looking away. A nagging feeling at the back of her mind prodded her to remember how important this number was, yet it felt impossible. Nadine placed her phone down on the bench between her and Trunkaby, and focused on undressing. She hadn't even undone her duty belt, let alone the rest of her uniform.

The feline stood and started with her belt, fiddling with the clasp as it seemed reluctant to budge. Eventually it lost the struggle, and Nadine moved onto her uniform shirt and kevlar. The tiger's not sure how much time she wasted staring at her phone, but Ralph was more than likely done. It was their weekly dinner with Uncle Aarav and Auntie Zaina. Though it would have been preferable to go at the end of the week, that was normally when her mother and-

Nadine froze, paws in the process of pulling off her kevlar. Slowly, the feline's wide-eyed gaze moved from staring indifferently at the contents of her locker to the black screen of her phone.

It had been her  ** _mother_**.

**_That's_** who called.

But  ** _why_**?

The feline felt like the wind just got knocked out of her, and gingerly she lowered herself back to the bench. She rested head between her paws and leaned forward onto her knees. There was no reason for her mo- ** _former_**  mother to call. If her fa- ** _former_**  father had fallen ill, then Auntie Zaina would have called. Nadine couldn't figure  ** _any_**  reason for them to call her. She wasn't their daughter any longer!

"Uh oh, I've seen  ** _that_**  look before," Trunkaby commented wryly, waving a digit at the feline with a smirk, " ** _someone's_** in trouble!"

"Keep your trunk out of it," Nadine growled weakly, though her heart wasn't in it. As much as the tiger didn't want to admit it to her nosy co-worker, she was right. Someone  ** _had_**  to be in trouble for her former mother to call. Something  ** _had_** to be wrong. The feline picked up her phone, trying to expression blank, as she hit the power button. She stared at the missed call once more. The officer was about to unlock her phone, when she felt the fur on the back of her neck stand. Nadine whipped her in the direction of Trunkaby, just in time to see the megafauna shifting back and turning her head.

"I think I'll call later," the tiger stated pointedly, glaring at the pachyderm. Trunkaby mumbled something that the feline couldn't hear. Nadine rolled her eyes, then continued the task of undressing. She really  _would_  call later...but maybe after talking it over with Ralph...

* * *

"So, what are you gonna do?"

Nadine glanced down at Ralph, the wolf lying on top of the feline. He was only wearing boxers, allowing the two mammals fur to intermingle. Orange and black mixing with grey as yheir white stomachs pressed together combining into one. The tiger wrapped her arms around the lupine, and hugged him closer.

"I don't know," she murmured, pressing her muzzle against the side of the wolf's, "I just...don't know…"

Nadine had called her mother when she arrived back at her and Ralph's apartment. The tiger was surprised when bad news didn't greet her, instead the other feline called to arrange a meet up between the two. "To see how she's doing," as her former mother put it. The officer didn't know how to respond, and quickly made up an excuse to end the call. After that, Nadine remained silent the rest of the night. Not that she was normally talkative, but even the large mammal noted how unusually quiet she was being.

Ralph didn't say anything during the phone call. He worked quietly on their dinner, boiled chicken with baked carrots and zucchini, as the feline sat at their kitchen table with her cell pressed to her ear. As her former mother prattled on about how excited she was about seeing Nadine, the lupine offered Harold's food to the tiger. The wolf watched the striped mammal spoon out four pellets for her betta fish, no more or less. He walked back to the kitchen as the feline watched her lovely pet locate then attack his dinner. To an outsider, Ralph's actions may have seemed odd, however it was just what Nadine needed. A gentle reminder of how good their life was in the form of the pet the tiger's parents never would have allowed. The wolf didn't need too, the steel chain with the silver ring around the larger mammal's neck was proof enough. An unconventional mark, but a mark, nonetheless.

"You gonna try to meet up?" Ralph pressed softly, lying his head on the feline's chest as he spoke.

"I don't know."

"Maybe...you should do it."

Nadine blinked, "What?"

Ralph sighed heavily, rising then falling on top of the tiger. "She's  _still_  your mom, and she probably  _still_  cares about you."

"How would  ** _you_**  know?" Nadine grumbled.

The wolf chuckled dryly, "I don't...but after meeting with  ** _my_** mom…" He shifted against the larger mammal, "...it's had me thinking."

The tiger's brow rose, "That's rare." Ralph chuckled again, this time genuine, and the feline smiled meekly at her successful joke. She was getting better.

"All kidding  ** _aside_** ," the lupine chortled, "It's something I've been thinking about it," He lifted his head off the larger mammal, "I think you should see her."

Nadine bit her lip. Ralph was using his big, beautiful amber eyes against the tiger. It was her only weakness...well that wasn't true. There was also his smile, tail, tongue, laughter, bad jokes, body, tongue, chest fur, paws, tongue, and support. Did she mention tongue?  _Emotionally_ , Ralph's most important aspects were his support and his caring gaze. They shone with unbridled emotions, a reflection of the male's soul. On the rare occasions that the wolf tried to lie, his eyes always gave him away. Now, he was staring so optimistically at the female that she wouldn't be able to bring herself to say no. Still, memories of kithood reminded her of her former mother's manipulation.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Nadine sighed, breaking her gaze from the wolf and looking to the side, "She could...say something…"

"Like?"

" _Something_ ," the feline retorted curtly, her frustration beginning to rise.

"Such as?" Ralph pressed.

"Like how I'm a  ** _disgrace_**!" Nadine seethed, baring her teeth as her ears pinned back, "How much  ** _shame_**  I've brought to the family! How-why, I just-" The tiger couldn't finish her thought as an emotionally charged roar escaped from deep inside of her. When she was finished, the feline panted heavily as she glared up at the ceiling. The feline stayed that way until she felt a tentative tap on her shoulder from the lupine.

"Uh, Nadine," Ralph started slowly, trying to sound calm though his voice shook, "Your, uh, claws are out, and are uh, digging into my sides  _a bit_."

The tiger urgently released her hold on the wolf, moving her paws to his shoulders. With ease, Nadine pushed the lupine's upper body off her chest to try and examine any possible wounds. There didn't seem to be any damage, but it was possible that-

Two paws clasped the feline's cheeks, cutting off her line of thought. She blinked as the wolf rubbed soft circles on her. "I'm fine," Ralph stated, "not even a scratch."

Nadine eased the male back onto her chest, now self-conscious of their size difference. She gingerly wrapped her arms around the lupine, ears pinned and unable to look at the wolf. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"It's ok," the lupine replied softly, running a paw over her pinned ears, "You didn't hurt me."

The tiger grimaced, "I  ** _could_**  have…"

"And I hurt you by suggesting go see your mom," Ralph retorted easily, "even though it wasn't my intention." They stayed that way for several quiet moments, the wolf continuing to pet the feline as her mind played through her past.

There was truth in the lupine's words. The other female gave birth to Nadine. She must still care for her former daughter, at least the officer always thought as much. Sure, she disciplined the young cub when was bad, reminded her the importance of always appearing happy, manipulated the daughter whenever possible and quashed any form individuality that may have bloomed in the tiger's life, but that didn't mean she never  ** _loved_**  the feline.

Right?

Nadine groaned, "I need to see her."

Ralph paused his ministrations, "Why?"

The tiger grimaced, momentarily making eye contact with the lupine before looking away. "I think...I need to ask some questions…"

"Good questions?"

Nadine hesitated, then shook her head. "No... I don't think so."

The wolf scowled, "Ok…" He ran his paw back over the feline's head. "Will it...help?"

The tiger opened her muzzle, then closed it. She wasn't sure.

Ralph chuckled dryly, a sad smile crossing his muzzle. "Do you want me to come?" Nadine shook her head. The lupine sighed, "Ok...but be careful." The wolf ran his paw down her cheek until he cupped the larger mammal's chin. He tried to smile reassuringly, but the uncertainty and the feline's own cryptic responses obviously didn't help. Eventually, the smaller mammal leaned closer and placed on soft kiss on his lover's lips. "Just remember," Ralph mumbled, momentarily breaking their embrace, "that I'll be here waiting for you."

"I know," Nadine whispered back, eyes closed as she felt the wolf's warm breath against her face, "it's my favorite thought."

The couple delved into their love for each other. They pushed aside future worries, and left that for the next day. At that moment, and the moments afterward, the wolf and tiger had each other. And that was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the beginning of an anthology/ arc focused on different mothers or maternal figures in my story. It'll start with Nadine's, but I have plans on focusing on Luna Wolford, Duchess, and even possibly Nick's mom as well. I don't know if I'll focus on other figures, but I'm also open to suggestions as well. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	13. Mother Knows Best II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadine meets with Vanya for a former mother/daughter talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia, Disney or any of its characters.
> 
> Criticism always welcome!

              Water fell through the Rainforest District canopy, pattering softly against the mossy wooden walkway as Nadine headed to her destination. The feline fidgeted with the waist of her teal midi dress with one paw, trying to keep it from riding too high, while the other held tight to the handle of her short black umbrella. The tiger hated dresses. A good pair of pants and t-shirt were enough for the feline, and for most situations it worked. This was not one of those times, and the officer hoped the change in attire would take a normal point of contention off the proverbial table. The younger female had agreed to meet her former mother at a small restaurant called "Svaad" in the Rainforest. A cursory search of the internet revealed several pictures of a warm, Bengali heavy atmosphere with traditional tiger dishes throughout. It didn't surprise Nadine that Vanya would be drawn to this location, but it did seem odd that the older female would want to be seen in public with the officer. She expected some form of anonymity for this meeting, yet the tiger community was small enough that they would know  ** _someone_**  who worked at Svaad.

A bright red fabric canopy jutted out from the top of a store front, contrasting with the faux brown wood that encased the outside of the building. Bright white words on the front read the name of the restaurant in bold cursive greeted all who entered. A set of glass double doors with metal handles seemed to be the only entrance, though it was difficult for the feline to peer in as she approached. Once Nadine reached the doors, she realized that a tinting had been placed across them as well as the large window to the right. The tiger breathed deeply, then pulled the handle. The interior felt comfortable, or at least it lacked the suffocating humidity of the district. Dark red carpet lined the floor. Two steel double doors were at the back, more than likely to the kitchen, and to the right of those doors were two individual ones. Small black circular tables were scattered throughout the restaurant, and around each table were four chairs. Their shapes and white padding made them look like eggs. Plants hung along the glass ceiling, with more lining the upper edge of the walls. Below these potted plants were different mosaics of famous ancient paintings from Bengali. For a small restaurant, it seemed to have plenty of space.

No one greeted Nadine when she arrived, as the staff still seemed busy setting up for the day. This didn't bother the feline, as the less attention that was given to her the better. The dress alone made the tiger feel uncomfortable. To her dismay, the officer was not the first of the two to arrive. She immediately spotted Vanya, sitting elegantly in one of the egg chairs in almost the exact center of the restaurant. The older female was wearing a blue and black sari with a white trim. Nadine knew this piece was not the most expensive, but to see her former mother in one outside of a formal event was odd. She was daintily holding a small mug between her paws, eyes closed and a small smile on her muzzle. The smile grew as Nadine approached.

"I'm glad you came sundarrr," Vanya purred, "I was worrrrried you would stand me up."

"Why would I do that?" Nadine retorted, taking the chair opposite of the older female, "I said I would come, so here I am."

"So herrre you arrre," the maternal feline replied wistfully. She brought the warm drink to her lips and sipped loudly. Vanya let out a satisfied sigh, before opening her eyes halfway. "How have you been?"

"Fine."

The older tiger's brow rose, a knowing smile matching her smug expression. "Just fine?"

Nadine uncomfortably shifted in her seat, glancing at the table before forcing herself to focus back on her former mother. "Yes. Just fine."

Things had been better than fine for the officer, much better. She didn't hide her emotions around Ralph and didn't mask her love for the wolf around others. In fact, there was a part of the tiger that wondered if this was the most freedom the feline had experienced, even more than her kithood. Still, the maternal female could always make Nadine doubt her own thoughts, and this time was no different.

"I expected you to be  _betterrr_ ," Vanya sighed, placing her mug on the table, "especially afterrr rrrunning away with that ballaa- I mean  _Rrralph_." The older female's smile grew venomous, "Is this not yourrr happy ending?"

Nadine glared at her former mother, as poignant memories of similar past conversations flickered through her mind. The officer forced a smile and folded her paws onto her lap.

"It  ** _is_**  my happy ending."

"Even though it is  _just_  fine?"

"Better than fine."

"Oh? How much?"

Nadine cocked her head to the side, and felt her smile matched the older female's malicious gesture. "More than your relationship."

There was the quickest of flashes of anger on Vanya's face, so fast that only someone who spent decades with the older feline would have saw. Outrage was only acceptable in rare occasions in tiger culture, and this wasn't one of those times.

"Yourrr fatherrr and I love each otherrr very  ** _much_** ," the older tiger replied diplomatically, adjusting in her seat as her smile grew plastic.

Nadine snorted with a roll of her eyes. She didn't know if they used to love each other, and frankly with her own questions about her mother's love it's possible they never did. A small part of the former daughter felt pity for the couple. They had been forced into marriage just as much as they tried to do to her. The officer couldn't imagine either one of them happy with the whole affair. Then again, maybe that was simply wishful thinking on the feline's part.

"So, why'd you call?" Nadine asked bluntly, growing tired of their little game.

"I wanted to see you," Vanya answered, her smile not changing, "We arrre  ** _so_**  worrried about  ** _you_**."

The officer's gaze narrowed, "Why would you be worried?"

"You arrre my daughterrr," the older female replied with a chuckle, "that has not changed!"

"Except it has," the young tiger retorted, " ** _I'm_**  not a Fangmeyer any longer."

"Time will tell," Vanya mused loudly, hiding her smile behind her cup of tea.

Nadine scowled, but before she could retort a mammal approached their table. He was a male bengal tiger around the officer's age in a pair of black slacks and maroon button-down shirt. His smile was professional and practiced, and he clasped his extended paws together once he stopped at their table.

"I do apologize for the delay," the male started smoothly, "your server should be here momentarily. Is there anything I can get you while you wait?"

"We arrre  _fine_  Jaipal," Vanya answered for the table. She waved a paw around the room, "Yourrr rrrestaurrant is  _so_   ** _lovely_**! Betterrr than any I have seen before!"

Jaipal smile became strained, but he nodded in response. "It will never match the majesty of The Taj though.  ** _That_**  was a restaurant!"

"Oh, you had been to The Taj?" Vanya questioned, though there was no surprise in her voice.

The male nodded again, "When I was much younger, my parents and I went. It was an  _amazing_  experience, one that inspired me to become a restaurateur!"

"If only Aarrrav was not a fool," the older tiger sighed, a grimace gracing her muzzle for a moment as she shook her head, "We may have been having tea therre instead!" Vanya's expression changed to a sly smirk, "How arrre yourrr parrrents Jaipal, still well?"

"Yes, they are," the male responded with a smile, his tail flicking nervously behind him, "but I have to admit I haven't seen them recently."

"A love in yourrr life?"

"Uh, no," Japial answered uneasily, "Just my, uh, restaurant keeping me busy!" He laughed uncomfortably, and the older female joined in. Nadine did not. An awkward silence settled between the trio, until the male cleared his throat. "Well, if you will excuse me…" The restaurateur retreated away from the females, and headed over to a server who appeared to be struggling with something on another table.

Nadine gaze followed the male, not out of interest but out of contemplation. She could have sworn she had met him before, where the officer could not recall. The younger tiger turned back to the older feline and found her former mother smirking nefariously.

"What?" Nadine asked instinctively.

"Something catch yourrr eye?" Vanya purred, placing her tea back down on the table.

The officer's brow furrowed in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

The older feline sighed with a roll of her eyes, "How long will you keep this up charade? That all in yourrr life is good?"

" _What_?"

"I hearrr frrrom Aarrrav and Zaina how you seem to them, but  ** _I_**  know that you cannot be happy."

Nadine bit down a snarl and straightened up in her chair, folding her arms as she glared at the older female. "Why would you  ** _think_**  I'm unhappy?" the officer seethed.

"Look at you," Vanya replied flippantly, "why else would you be herrre?" She rolled her eyes and a paw, "And in a drrress no less! Things must be worrrse than I imagined."

This time the officer didn't suppress her displeasure and bared her teeth at the older feline. "I  ** _wore_**  this  ** _stupid_**  dress so we wouldn't  ** _fight_**  over my clothes," Nadine hissed, "I  ** _didn't_** do it for whatever  ** _idiotic_** reason you think I did!"

"If things arrre so perrrfect, why come?" the older tiger rebutted smoothly, "If you arrre happy, then why see me?"

" _Because_ ," Nadine started, planting her paws on the top of the table, " ** _Be-cause-_** " She cut herself off as a realization hit the younger feline like a ton of bricks. There was nothing,  ** _nothing_** , she could say to convince her former mother to see it from the officer's perspective. No magic words or phrases that would immediately open the eyes of the older feline. Vanya would believe what she wanted to believe, and twist Nadine until she did as well. But the younger female didn't need to listen, and honestly why would she? Sure, the beginning of Ralph and Nadine's relationship wasn't picture perfect, but it was  ** _their_**  relationship. They stumbled, argued, and Ralph already slept a night on the couch, yet the tiger and the wolf always made up. The couple always tried to work through their problems, and they  ** _never_**  stopped loving each other. And if  ** _any_**  mammal needed proof of their love for one another, if  ** _any_**  mammal felt foolish enough to question how the lupine and feline could prove their affection, well…

Nadine reached a paw for her neck. With little effort, the tiger found the steel chain clasped around her neck, hidden by her fur. She traced her digits along the length of the necklace until she found the most important possession the feline ever owned. The officer couldn't help but smile as she saw the confused look on her former mother's face as she held in her paw a too small silver ring.

"Do you know what this is?" Nadine questioned, almost rhetorically. Vanya shook her head with a furrowed brow, obviously unaware of the importance of the ring. The officer's smile grew. "It's Ralph's mark." To see the older feline's expression changed from confusion to utter shock was amazing for the former daughter. It was a petty balm that the younger tiger didn't know she needed.

Vanya opened her muzzle to speak, but not a sound escaped. She shook her head and tried again. "That is not a... mark…" the older female started hesitantly, her voice betraying her uncertainty, "...it is not a... ** _trrraditional_** -"

"Ralph wears my mark," Nadine quickly interrupted, unwilling to cede any ground in this argument to the older female, "and it's as  ** _traditional_**  as any other tigers." The officer felt her cheeks warm, but her gaze never wavered from her former mother. Ralph's mark  ** _was_**  traditional in the fact that it was done by Nadine's own claw, but it  ** _wasn't_** done traditionally in that it was outside the throngs of their first intimate embrace. She didn't need to mention  _ **that**_  fact.

Vanya struggled for words once more, obviously blindsided by her former daughter's admission. She blinked several times and glanced away from the younger feline.

"But... ** _why_**  call back?  ** _Why_**  come to me?"

"B-Because," Nadine stuttered, emotions welling in her throat. She cleared it and bit her lip. The officer refused to cry in front of her former mother. "Because I wanted... ** _needed_**  to know if you ever loved me, and…" The younger tiger pinched her eyes shut and slowly shook her head, "And I think I got my answer." She cleared her throat again. Before Nadine could regret her action, or Vanya could use her honeyed words, the officer stood abruptly. "I have to go."

"Nadine, I-"

"Is everything alright?" Jaipal asked hesitantly, reappearing with a nervous smile.

"Your service is slow," Nadine answered bluntly, "and I'm leaving."

The officer didn't look at the older feline as she turned away from the table. She didn't look at the apparent restaurateur, or the poor service of the establishment, or anything that Svaad offered. Nadine kept her gaze ahead and pushed forward. Past kithood memories and the pain that surrounded them. Past unspoken questions that plagued her teenage years about her parents. Past all of it and towards the feline's future with Ralph. She didn't realize she had left the restaurant until she felt water hit the top of her head. Nadine stared up at the canopy. A rainbow formed above the feline from the artificial rain. It stretched through the trees and flickered in the sunlight. The officer closed her eyes, letting the water flow through her fur. She needed to let go.

Let go of all the anger and resentment. Let go of past mistakes and defeats. Let go of the mammals that used to be her parents, and accept that they would not change. And eventually...maybe...the tiger would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. This was all ready to go yesterday, and it just slipped my mind. Part 3 is already ready and I'm working on a suggestion given to me by a reader. I don't want to spoil it, so I'll leave it at that.


	14. Mother Knows Best III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadine and Zaina have an important chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia, Disney or any of its characters.
> 
> Criticism always welcome!

        Nadine tried to hide her downtrodden mood at dinner with her aunt and uncle, but of course Auntie Zaina's keen eye caught on quickly.

"You're awfully quiet," the older female commented, raising a fresh cup of tea to her lips, "did something happen?"

The feline officer flinched, "No." She glanced over to Ralph for help, but Suzie asked for the lupine's assistance with her homework. It was normally adorable to watch the wolf help the cub who was almost already his size. If it wasn't for the possible line of questioning from her aunt, the tiger may have allowed her mind to wander to the query of how good a father the lupine could be. Something that the female wasn't at all ready to discuss, but a nice day dream.

Zaina pursed her lips and narrowed her gaze. She remained quiet as she sipped her drink again. Silence settled over the female's cleared table. Uncle Aarav was helping in the kitchen, so Davista and Margaret cleaned up. Suzie and Ralph were at another table, going over basic multiplication. The officer and her aunt were alone at that moment.

Nadine felt the weight of that narrowed gaze, and looked away in guilt. Even though Auntie Zaina didn't follow many of the Bengali traditions, there was no doubt that she mastered the judgemental stare that all mother tigers possessed. The feline bit her lip, trying desperately to hold back the building tirade. She may as well have been trying to reverse the tide. Or stop time. Or even harder, have Wilde be serious for once. Eventually it was too much for the officer and she caved.

"I met my mo-  _ **former**_  mother for tea, and…"

Auntie Zaina listened intently, her terse expression growing soft as the words grew stuck in Nadine's throat. The younger feline tried to continue, but all she could do was pinch her eyes and shake her head slowly.

"...it didn't go well…"

There was a moment of silence as the officer's statement hung in the air. It was broken with the older feline sighed heavily.

"I can imagine…" Zaina pursed her lips again, this time in thought. " _Why_  did you?"

"It's...stupid…"

"It can't be," the older tiger retorted, "if it was, you never would have done it."

Nadine sighed, and ran a paw over her head. "I...needed to know if she  _ **loved**_  me." The officer glanced at the aunt, then down at the table, "It's stupid."

"Once again, it's not."

""But it  _must_  be," the younger feline exclaimed, throwing her paws up in the air.

"It's what you  _ **feel**_ ," Zaina countered, putting her tea down, "and  _ **that's**_ important."

"I shouldn't have seen her," Nadine groaned.

"You're her daughter."

"Former," the younger feline corrected with a raised claw.

Auntie Zaina laughed, covering her mouth with daintily with a paw, "That rule is  _ **so**_  ridiculous!" The older female rolled her eyes as she clasped her cup. "I've been a mom for close to fifteen years, and I will  _ **never**_  stop being one." She smiled softly, gaze on her tea as she slowly swished it around. "No matter what  _ **they**_  think. I will  _ **always**_  be their mother."

"I don't think  _ **she**_  thinks that," the officer muttered.

"No, she's still in denial."

Nadine frowned, "What do you mean?"

Zaina grimaced, "When your mother and father come over, a much rarer occurrence now, Vanya talks as though you two are in regular contact. I know this is a lie because I  _am_ am in "

"And...dad?"

The older female smiled weakly, "He's...dealing with it." She shrugged, "Like I said, they don't come around as much, but of course Vanya needs to see her brother..."

"It must be hard…"

Zaina scowled darkly, "I'll never forgive them for what they did to my favorite niece...but they  _ **are**_  good mammals." She leaned back in her chair as a smirk appeared on her muzzle, "When they aren't being so stubborn!"

Nadine smiled weakly, "It's a Fangmeyer thing."

"It's a  _tiger_  thing," the aunt emphasized, "and  ** _nothing_** will change  _ **that**_." Zaina sipped her tea. "Give them time."

"They don't deserve it," the officer mumbled feebly, laying her arms on the table and propping her head on her stacked forearms.

"Maybe," the older female replied sagely with a lazy grin, "and maybe they won't change. Or maybe they'll grow up. Or  ** _maybe_** both sides will come together. Either way, you still shouldn't hate them." The aunt's smile grew, "Be the bigger mammal and forgive. It can be fun." She winked.

Nadine couldn't help but laugh. In her family, she was  _ **always**_  the bigger mammal.  _ **Literally**_. Only Uncle Aarav came close to her size, but the Z.P.D. made sure to add more muscle mass to the niece to keep her over the top. Still, the idea of  _ **being**_  the better mammal sounded good to the younger feline. If her mother did love her, then eventually she would accept the officer's decision. If she didn't...well Nadine had enough negativity from her job and could do with less. Either way, the tiger didn't plan to change. As she mused over these thoughts, her aunt continuing to smile wryly across the table, an even  _younger_  feline decided to join the conversation.

"Mommy, I did it!" Suzie exclaimed, rushing to her mother's side. The young daughter was still in her school uniform, a plain dark blue jumper with a sky blue shirt, when she smacked into the older female's side. She beamed happily at her mother, only a head shorter than the seated adult, and waved a piece a paper in front of her.

"Alright, alright," Zaina chuckled, looking at her youngest lovingly, "let me see."

Nadine was distracted from the adorable scene by a paw sliding across her shoulders. She closed her eyes as Ralph rested his forehead against the side of her head.

"You alright?" he whispered, gently rubbing his head into the feline.

"I will be," the tiger mumbled back, leaning into the lupine.  _Of_   _course_  Ralph heard the aunt and niece's conversation, he and Suzie weren't  _ **that**_  far away. Nadine was just glad the wolf remained silent. Not that she didn't respect his opinion, but this was definitely a conversation that the feline needed to have with a parent. Even if it wasn't specifically one of hers.

The doors leading to the kitchen swung open, and the rest of Nadine's family entered the dining area. Uncle Aarav held a stained white rag between his paws as Dave and Maggs were arguing loudly about something behind their father. The older male moved to a chair next to his wife, pulled it out, then collapsed into it.

"They have been arrrguing non-stop," Uncle Aarav groaned, pinching the bridge of his muzzle with closed eyes, "and arren't listening to me!"

"Davista, Margaret," Aunt Zaina said sternly, arm wrapped around Suzie, "Quiet."

"But  _moooom_!" Maggs wined.

" _ **She**_  started  _ **it**_ ," Dave grumbled folding his arms.

"Well I'm  _ending_  it," the mother stated authoritatively, "and  _that's_ final."

The restaurant grew awkwardly silent, with Dave and Maggs shifting uncomfortably on their paws. Aarav remained in his exhausted position, while Zaina finally released her younger who rushed back to her homework. Without looking at her other cubs, the mother pointed up, then to the table that Suzie was working. Dave groaned loudly and Maggs openly pouted, but they both went to the table to do their respective work.

"I was at your competition recently," Nadine said, trying to break the uncomfortable silence, "the new place in the Rainforest called Svaad."

"And how does it measure?" her uncle asked, eyes still closed with a cocky smirk.

"I...didn't stay…"

"Oh…" Aarav's smile waned. The male tiger straightened in his chair and focused on his niece. "Maybe we shall trrry it." His smile grew, "Though I  _ **know**_  we arrre betterrr!"

"Do you know a Jaipal?" Nadine asked her uncle. A smaller, much less important, thing that bothered the officer was she could have sworn she knew restaurateur. No matter how hard she tried though, the tiger couldn't remember.

Uncle Aarav frowned and rubbed his chin with the paw holding the rag. "...no."

Auntie Zaina rolled her eyes, "Yes."

"Who?" the older male questioned.

"Latika's son." replied the older female.

"Rrreally?"

"Yes, love. What did you think his name was?"

"Daksh."

"Ha! That's Loku's son."

"Then what about Manoj?"

"Loku's son as well. So is Vinod and Bodhi."

"Fourrr sons...I can barrrely keep up with one!"

"If you didn't eat so much sweets, you may be able to sweetie!"

" _ **Anyway**_ ," the feline officer interrupted before her uncle could retort, " _he's_ the owner of Svaad."

"I am not surrrprrrised," the father mused, "he  _ **loved**_  talking to me about Taj."

"Who's Taj?" Ralph asked, still standing next to Nadine and running his paw across her shoulders.

"Taj is where we met," Zaina started coyly, glancing at her mate.

"And my firrrst rrrestaurrrant," Aarav finished, returning the look with a knowing smirk. The male's expression faltered, and then fell. "I...do not believe I will everrr have anotherrr like it."

"We'll see what the future holds," the older female stated sagely.

"I will be old," the uncle sighed, " _ **too**_  old."

"No way!" Ralph chimed in, "Sixties the new thirty."

Auntie Zaina laughed behind a paw as Uncle Aarav playfully glared at the lupine.

"And how old do you believe I am?" the older male questioned pointedly.

Nadine could feel Ralph balk, but didn't help the wolf out of his predicament. Instead, as the male's began their discussion about Uncle Aarav's age, the officer focused on her aunt. The older female sighed with a contented smile, rolling her eyes at the ongoing conversation, before looking at her niece. The mother shrugged and the younger feline couldn't help but smile.

Auntie Zaina was right. Time will tell, and they would have to see what the future held in store for them. And no matter what, Nadine hoped for more tea time with her aunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have two other Mother knows best chapters in the wings, though dealing with different moms. I'm very much enjoying these chapters. They're nice, light, but I feel still convey a solid story. Let me know what you think!


	15. Mother Knows Best  IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chief Adrian Bogo visits someone important to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia, Disney or any of its characters.
> 
> Criticism always welcome!

Adrian Bogo rarely put in for a day off. Being the Chief of Police, as well as in charge of Precinct One, meant that the water buffalo was on call every day. Birthdays had been ruined, anniversaries missed, and even a piano recital with disastrous results, but this specific day the bull  ** _always_**  asked for his Assistant Chief to cover. His second in command, Lisa Pridmont, seemed to enjoy a day with the herbivore out of the office. Practice for when she ran her own Precinct.

The weather was beautiful, with a bright blue sky and soft white clouds floating up above. The vibrant green grass below the bull's hooves was soft and well maintained. It was a picture-perfect day, and if not for the Chief's location he may have snapped one. Still, it seemed sacrilegious to take a photograph of a cemetery, even one as gorgeous as Oak Hill.

Adrian weaved his way through tombstones, statues and plaques alike, all telling similar stories. "Taken too early." "Gone, but not forgotten." "Missed by all." Dead, dead, dead. It didn't matter how it was worded, the mammal under those heavy granite stones wouldn't be getting back up. Something that the bull knew firsthoof, both personally and professionally. No officer ever rose through the ranks without seeing a dead body, and that included the Chief. Whether through nefarious means, or simply the passage of time, all mammals ended the same way. Gone too early, and missed by those who remembered.

The bull's destination came into view. It was a grey granite headstone, similar to its surrounding brethren, except Adrian knew the mammal buried underneath. Or at least, had known. There was a large figure already standing just off to the side of the grave. They wore a long brown overcoat that covered all but the cuffs of their black pants. A brown, weather beaten hat sat between two massive horns. Grey, almost blue, fur stuck out between the space between the coat and the hat. The familiar mammal glanced over his shoulder at the approaching bull.

"You're late," stated Adrian's father, and former Assistant Chief of Precinct Three, Martin Bogo. The older bovine's gravelly voice didn't sound accusatory, but his son was aware of the hidden message in his father's even tone.

_"How could you?"_

"Traffic," Adrian grunted, taking his place next to the other water buffalo.

"Beth and Osa?"

"Staying home." The Chief heard his father shift on the grass with a low snort but didn't take his eyes off the gravestone. It looked worn, more so up close, but he could still read the words even without his glasses.

_Naomi Osa Yakini Bogo_

_Daughter, Mother, Wife_

_Missed By All_

There were times when that phrase really irked Adrian. "Missed By All" did not even come  ** _close_**  to explaining the pain of losing a loved one. In fact, it seemed like an insult when the bull first saw those words on his mother's gravestone. It wasn't  _just_  missed, but a  _yearning_  to embrace the female who brought the water buffalo into this world. How, even after eighteen years, both Chiefs still loved her and would do anything to have her with them again. Time didn't change that, and "Missed By All" wouldn't change it either.

"And  ** _why_**  are they?" Martin questioned.

"Beth has seen us lock horns too many times," Adrian answered plainly, "and Osa's a teenager who makes her own decisions, whether I like them or not."

The older bull snorted, " _You_  were never like  _that_."

"And you wonder why we don't get along," the younger male retorted, "or why I don't visit outside of holidays." Adrian sighed, and crouched down next to his mother's gravestone. He smiled sadly as he ran a hoof over the top of it. "Mom always kept us together," the son murmured, "no matter  ** _how_**  bad we fought."

"She was amazing," the elder water buffalo sighed.

Adrian nodded, gaze falling to the carved words. A silence settled between the two as the wind lazily blew through the cemetery. "I resented you," the son finally stated, breaking the quiet, "when she got sick...I expected you to be by her side."

"Every night I was," Martin replied wistfully, "and I wanted to stay every day, but…"

"She wouldn't let you," the younger buffalo finished, continuing to run his hoof over the top of the stone, "because she knew how important your job was."

"I  _hated_   _myself_  afterwards," the elder bull admitted. He sighed again, much heavier and full of regret. "She wanted me to work, to protect Zootopia, but all I could think about was her. Wasting away quietly in that damnable hospital bed."

Unsurprisingly, the Chief's emotions rose. His throat tightened as his gaze grew misty. They always did when he thought of his mother. She was a kind soul, who treated all mammals with respect. She always pushed her son to do the same, to try and sympathize with all individuals. Sadly, it had taken too many decades, and a city in utter chaos, for that lesson to be absorbed. The younger bull shook his head, and flicked a tear out of the corner of his eye. He straightened up.

"So," started Adrian, clearing his throat in the process, "I guess that's all."

"What's bothering you, Adrian?"

The younger bull turned to his father with a frown, "What do you mean?"

The old bull smirked with a knowing look. "Your mother knew you best, but  _I_  was a cop. I can still tell when you're hiding something." He gestured with his head to his wife's grave. "So don't lie in front of her."

Adrian glared at his father. It was a low blow from the old water buffalo. He turned his heated gaze to the gravestone. Still, the son would never lie in front of his mother.

"I... don't know," the Chief answered honestly, "I think it's…" He sighed heavily and glanced at his father. "When did you know it was time to retire?"

Martin frowned, a similar look to his son. "It was two years after your mother's death," he started slowly, "and just one morning...I didn't want to go to work."

Adrian's brow rose, "That's it?"

The old bull grimaced, "I think it had been coming for a while...but I didn't want to stop." He looked away from his son and down at the grave. "If... ** _when_**  I did, it would mean accepting her death." The father glanced at his son, "And that's  _still_  too hard." He closed his eyes and lifted his snout to the sky. " _I_ had the dangerous job.  _I_  made life or death decisions. Why wasn't it  _me_?" The old water buffalo breathed in then out deliberately. "You'll know when it's time...and hopefully it won't be too late."

The pair stood silent. Adrian turned his gaze to the sky and watched as dark clouds quickly covered the sky. A storm was on the horizon. The younger water buffalo huffed, running a hoof over his brow. He felt a pull to act, to do something to make his mother proud. The son grimaced as he glanced between his father and the grave.

"Would you...like to have lunch with us?"

Silence.

Adrian snorted, his ear giving an aggravated flick. "Fine, then." He turned back to the way he came. The bull stomped off, passing between a pair of gravestones close to his mother's. The Chief stopped abruptly when he heard his father's voice.

"Why?

The son scowled, unable to explain this sudden desire. Why  ** _did_**  the water buffalo want his father to with him? He never reached out like this before. Adrian turned to his father, seeing the confused frown on the older bull's snout, and shook his head.

"I don't know," he answered truthfully, "maybe…" The son sighed heavily as he looked between the other graves at his mother's. "...maybe because she wouldn't want us to keep doing this. Only meeting on anniversaries and holidays and ignoring each other the rest of the year." He gestured weakly to his mother's gravestone. "And maybe…maybe I just realized that."

The father looked down at his wife's grave. He sighed heavily, then looked at his son. "She'd be so mad."

Adrian nodded, "Would have already sat us down at the table till we talked."

The bulls chuckled, both remembering long nights under the stern gaze of the female they loved unconditionally.

"She  _hated_  when we fought," Martin said, slipping his hooves into his coat's pocket, "Said she couldn't sleep till we made up."

Adrian smirked as he watched his father watch closer. "We  _were_  quite loud." The son slowly started the way he came, keeping his gaze split between his tracks and the older bull. "Beth says the same about Osa and I."

"Oh?" the father commented with a raised brow, "are you fighting with my granddaughter?"

"Disagreeing on colleges," Adrian corrected, "I want her to stay close, she wants something outside the city." He noted the storm above growing, though it hadn't encompassed the sky fully. There was still time to beat the rain.

"Little Osa, thinking about college?"

"I know. I can't believe it."

"Time sure flies," Martin stated wistfully.

Adrian nodded. It sure could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was prompted by .2015. I tweaked their suggestion a bit, but I believe that I got across their original intention. I also added the subplot of the passage of time just to see if I could work a soft plot into something this short. I think it still was a bit too heavy handed. Let me know what you think!


	16. Mother Knows Best V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarlett Wilde suspects something's amiss with her son and his partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia, Disney or any of its characters.
> 
> Criticism always welcome!

           Scarlett Wilde never considered herself a smart fox. Not that she lacked intelligence, but that the word suggested an importance of books, papers, and other scholarly exploits. The vixen did believe she was wise. She had lived in Zootopia all her life, and with that came a basic understanding of mammals. The fox knew which male was about to pinch the former waitress from their leer, or which landlord or bank teller would deny her housing or an account, or even which mammal wouldn't hold the door for her. Now, this experience told her one very important piece of information.

Something was up.

Her son, Nicholas, had decided to drop by for dinner with his partner Judy Hopps. This wasn't abnormal, in fact it was quite a common occurrence in the last two years, but today seemed different. The tod was dressed in a simple lavender button down and slacks, a long cry from his normal Pawaiin shirt and shorts that the mother had seen so many times before. And the rabbit, while never dressing like a slob, wore a seafoam green dress that looked out of place on the jeans and gingham doe. In comparison, Scarlett had simply slipped into an old dress floral patterened dress they'd seen a hundred times before. The two were planning something, and if the vixen were older, she'd expect assisted living pamphlets to hit the table soon.

The trio were in Scarlett's apartment in the Rainforest District. It was on the ground floor, but in a nice neighborhood. There were a few young families in her building, and the pitter patter of little paws in the hallway always brought a smile to the mother's muzzle. Sadly, it wasn't where her son grew up. That house was five moves in the past, and in Savannah Central before they started tearing out all the red bricks in the west section. The vixen wouldn't complain though, as she knew or had heard of foxes in worse positions throughout Zootopia. For a while, she worried Nicholas was heading down that same route. Then some bright-eyed bunny walked into his life…

"This casserole is delicious Mrs. Wilde," Judy said between bites, making quick work of her second helping.

"I'll give you the recipe sweetie," Scarlett replied, forking a piece of zucchini, "it's really not that hard."

"Don't sell yourself short, ma," Nicholas chimed in, only halfway into his first slice, "Your cooking is  _amazing_!"

Scarlett's brow rose at the lack of snark from her son, but she remained silent.

They were sitting in a circular nook in the apartment, just big enough for the table and four chairs but no other furniture. There was a small circular window, which Scarlett's back was too, that looked out onto an overgrown backyard, but many properties were like that in the Rainforest. The entrance into the nook opened to the rest of the apartment. To the immediate left was the short hallway to the door, to the right the living room where the vixen's bedroom was attached. Across was the doorway to the kitchen, a fully stocked one that the fox felt lucky to have. There wasn't always food in the fridge at her other homes.

The trio finished their meals, mother and son finishing their slices around the same time while the doe finished much earlier. Scarlett rose to clear the table and prepare coffee. She picked her plate up and motioned to her right to the other fox. Instead of giving his plate over, Nicholas reached over and placed his on top of Judy's, then grasped his mother's. The vixen's brow rose.

"What are you doing?"

Her son gave her that con smirk he learned long ago. "Judy's got it. She knows where the kitchen is."

"Please relax, Mrs. Wilde," the rabbit quickly added, picking up the two plates and sliding out of her chair, ''you worked so hard on this delicious meal! The  ** _least_**  I could do was clear the plates."

Scarlett didn't need to be smart to see what the duo was planning. From Judy's insist smile, to her son remaining in his seat, it was obvious that Nicholas needed to talk to his mother about something. And the vixen had a sneaking suspicion on what was that something.

Playing her part, the older fox sat back down in her seat with a gracious smile. "Thank you, Judy," Scarlett replied, holding her plate out for the lapine, "You're  ** _amazingly_** well mannered." The mother shot a playful glare at her son, "Not like Nicholas."

The tod shrugged his shoulders with a smirk, "What can I say? My mother didn't...ah…" Nicholas petered out, ears giving a twitch as his eyes quickly widened then returned to normal. The son cleared his throat. He tried to smile, but it didn't seem to stick.

Scarlett smirked at her son's snafu. His normal line was, "My mother didn't teach me any." It wasn't very good, but it was an old joke the two foxes shared. The vixen could tell that insulting her, even in jest, would not help whatever they had planned. Given enough time, the older fox would have tested this newfound restraint of the younger. She thought better of it as she saw Judy rush out of the nook. The mother folded her paws on the table and turned to her son with that same smirk. Now, much more confident.

"So, how's everything?" Scarlett asked. It was a softball question that could open so many possibilities.

"Same old," answered Nicholas vaguely, gaze leaving the vixen and landing on the table, "not too much has changed."

"No special someone?" the mother posed coyly, "no vixen in your life?" Before he could respond, Scarlett reached over and patted her son's forearm. "I  ** _really_**  want grandkits, Nicholas."

The sound of a plate shattering echoed from the kitchen at the end of the older fox's statement. The younger fox smirked, though it never reached his eyes. His gaze momentarily flickered in the direction of the kitchen but returned to the older fox.

Scarlett resisted the temptation to preen herself for outmaneuvering two Z.P.D. detectives. Of course, if she started now, she'd be congratulating herself well into her eighties. Instead of continuing this rather fun the vixen was having, the mother decided to show mercy to her smart aleck son.

"Did I ever tell you about how your father and I met?"

Nicholas rolled his eyes, "Of course. You two met at a dance, and instantly fell in love with each other."

The vixen smiled sadly, "Yes, that is your father's way of telling it." She chuckled with a shake of her head, "He really  ** _was_**  a dreamer." Scarlett shifted into her seat, leaning back into the chair as her son wore a confused expression. She sighed as wonderfully melancholic memories of days gone by quickly rushed to her forethought. "I found him annoying," Scarlett admitted, eyes cast down to the table, "He was just so... _happy_. I didn't understand why- ** _how_**  he could be like that in  _this_  city." She glanced at her son and shrugged apologetically, "It still does." Her gaze settled onto Nicholas' left paw, balled up tight on the table. "And then one day, I finally said yes."

The older fox's smile grew, as she sighed contentedly, "Your father took me to the Meadowlands to catch fireflies. It was so kitish, but I never had so much fun. Then the next date was better, and so on and so forth until finally he asked me the question." Blissful memories of different firsts floated through her mind. Her vision blurred as tears misted her eyes. "Then you came along, and everything was  _perfect_."

Scarlett's voice broke with emotion. Those first years were the happiest of her life. No matter that her and John still struggled to pay the bills, they were  ** _together,_**  and they were a  _complete_   ** _family_**. She closed her eyes and bit her lip as her chin quivered. The vixen breathed out a slow, painful breath.

"I... don't blame the driver Nicholas, at least...not anymore…" The older fox breathed in and out through her nose to continue, when she felt a paw grasp hers. The vixen cracked open a red rimmed eye to see it was her son.

A long time ago, Nicholas learned to hide his emotions. Now though, as he gave his mother's paw a gentle squeeze, she could see the worry and the pain so  ** _clearly_**.

"You don't have to continue," he whispered, "I know how it ends."

"But you  _need_  to hear the  _journey_ ," Scarlett pressed, "because...because I  ** _lost_**  you!" She pinched her eyes shut tightly, trying to push back the wave of tears threatening to spill out. This was supposed to be some fun teasing, instead the older fox couldn't control her emotions. A small part of her reminded the vixen that Judy had been gone for some time now. She couldn't help but chuckle, as her son and his "partner" apparently kept to their little plan.

"Then one day..." Scarlett started deliberately, slowly opening her eyes to see her son's tearing up as well. Nicholas had the same color eyes as John, and when he smiled it radiated with the same energy. There were so many other little things, mannerisms, humor, and even expressions, that reminded her so much of the husband the vixen lost so long ago. "...one day you came back."

The older fox smiled as she grasped his one paw with both of hers, "And you brought along this optimistic grey bunny who decided to change the world." Scarlett giggled, "and you were going to be a cop!"

"Strange career change," Nicholas joked, a thinly veiled attempt to lighten the mood.

"No," the vixen replied, shaking her head as she squeezed his paw, "not at all." She leaned closer to the tod, "You're a  _good_  fox, Nicky! I  _always_  believed that. You just got lost and needed someone to guide you back." Scarlett smiled knowingly as she deliberately looked to the kitchen then back at her son.

Nicholas chuckled, "That obvious?"

Scarlett smirked, "Only when your hinting so  _heavily_."

"Yeah," the tod sighed, leaning back in his chair, "we, uh, were a  _bit_  nervous." He turned to the kitchen. "Come on out fluff! She already knows." The foxes patiently waited for the rabbit to re-enter the nook, but surprisingly the lapine stayed put. "Uh...Carrots?"

Tentatively, Judy stepped out from behind the kitchen wall. The doe's ears were pinned against the back of her head, paws covering her mouth, and red rimmed eyes with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Fluff," Nicholas started, trying not to laugh at the pitifully sad state the rabbit was in, "why  _are_  you crying?" The doe mumbled something fast and incoherently. "I  _guess_  it's adorable..." The lapine mumbled something again. "Judy, that doesn't-" She mumbled again, then opened her arms to the male tod. The son shot his mother a playful glare before pushing out of his seat. "Alright, you win."

Scarlett watched her son walk over to Judy and give the doe a hug. Nicholas hadn't been the most physically affectionate kit, and that little disappeared before his tenth birthday. To see the tod not shying away, but willingly  ** _embracing_**  another mammal, was something she still wasn't used too. The vixen couldn't help but tear up at the sight.

"Don't cry too, ma!" Nicholas exclaimed, glancing indecisively between the two females, "I'm only one tod!"

" _Shush_ , Nicholas," Scarlett quipped, wiping her eyes with the palm of her paws, "we're  _allowed_  to cry."

"That's right!" Judy's muffled voice chimed in loudly. The rabbit's head was buried in the tod's torso with her arms wrapped her around him.

Nicholas smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Judy," the vixen called to the doe, as if the rabbit were her own kit, "can you look at me?"

Gingerly Judy poked her head around the tod, a red rimmed amethyst eye looking at the older fox.

Scarlett grinned and opened her arms, "Come give me a hug." In a flash, the doe was embracing the older vulpine. The vixen chuckled and placed her paws on the smaller female's back. "I'm  _so_  glad you found each other!"

"So are we," Nicholas replied with a genuine smile.

Scarlett looked up to her son with a wide grin. "So, when's your first date?" Judy tensed against the vixen, and Nicholas looked everywhere but his mother. Scarlett's gaze narrowed, "What is it?"

"Well," her son started deliberately,  _still_  not making eye contact, "would you believe that we, uh…" The tod brought a paw to his muzzle and coughed into it.

The mother frowned and tilted her head. "Come again?"

Nicholas grimaced painfully, "We are, uh, already... _living_  together…"

"Oh?" Scarlett replied, a little surprised but not put off by this fact. This generation was different than hers, and she wouldn't hold it against them. "And how long has this been going on?"

The tod blew out a slow breath.

"Over a year," Judy mumbled, her voice muffled by the mother fox's embrace.

"Ah," the vixen replied, her voice terse as her ears twitched back. She pursed her lips as she stared down her son. "So, how long have you two been together?"

Nicholas's ears pinned back, as his tail wrapped around his ankles. The tod's face slowly morphed into a terrified look.

"Longer," the doe squeaked, ducking her head but not releasing the older vulpine. As if to hold the mother back.

Several emotions filtered the vixen, though disappointment was the largest and most painful. Did they not trust her? Did they think she would object?

"Judy, dear," Scarlett said in a light tone. The rabbit looked up at the mother fox with a guilty expression. "I hope you made coffee, because we have much to discuss. Don't we?" The doe, still trapped in the vixen's embrace, bit her lip and nodded her emphatically. "Good," the older fox sighed, releasing Judy and stepping back to the table. "You know how I like my coffee, Nicholas," Scarlett called over her shoulder on her journey back to her seat, "and set up another pot after this. I think you're going to need it."

The mother heard scampering behind her and could only shake her head. Still, as the vixen pulled out her chair and settled in for what would likely be a  ** _long_**  talk, she couldn't help but think back to her husband. John never did anything easy either, a trait that his son seemed to share. It only made sense that he would fall for someone who did the same.

"Don't forget the pie, Nicholas," Scarlett shouted with a smile, "I think we should celebrate  ** _when_**  we're done talking!" There was no response from the couple, though that was alright with the vixen. She may not have been the smartest fox, but she was wise enough to know they'd be fine. And that was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another stab at sone subtle storytelling. For reference, in my Hard Knock series, Nick and Judy have been living together since midway through A Weasel's Watch. Let me know what you think!


End file.
